Everything is not what it Seems
by SirenSinger
Summary: Kagome is the new girl at her high school. As soon as Kagome walks through the first hall of Hogioto High she catches every guy's eye including one of the teachers... Ses/Kag/Nar
1. Prologue

Everything is not what it Seams

Prologue

(5 minutes before the bell rings in Home Base)

"Ok class before you go I need to give you a few things" Mrs. Gong said as she sorted out stacks of paper. 2 minutes before the bell rings Kagome a young bright girl, with raven hair that goes down to her mid back goes through the papers. Just the usual, spring picture flyers, report cards all A's as usual, and reminders of projects that she finished the first night they were assigned nothing unusual.

!!!!!! "Ok class have a good weekend oh and Kagome can I speak with you" the teacher called. Everyone was rushing to get out the door before the lockers were flooded. "Yes Mrs. Gong?" Kagome asked. She was handed a small white envelope "I want you to give this to your mother as soon as you get home ok?" "Ok" Kagome said walking out the door "Good have a good weekend" they exchanged smiles as Kagome shut the door. Kagome walks out the school door but she is stopped. Kagome turns only to find her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "Hey Kagome where are you headed to?" Eri asked. "Home where else?" Kagome questioned "Well we are going to the movies want to come?" Ayumi offered. "No thanks I'm going to finish up that math project" Kagome said its due in four weeks but she liked to get ahead of things. "God Kagome!!! It's all work and no play for you, you need a life!!!" Ayumi yelled. "She's right Kagome you do this all the time" Yuka pointed out "I already have a life" Kagome stated "Yea a SCHOOL LIFE!!!" Ayumi spat. "I'm sorry I have to go maybe next weekend" Kagome says then dashes to her car.

As Kagome drove home she wondered about two things one: why the teacher would send her home with a letter from school. I mean she gets letters all the time usually there letters of honor role or something like that. This was different this time though and she didn't know what it was it was just a feeling she had. Then two: Maybe her friends were right maybe she should find some free time and use it for herself. She sighed as she pulled into her drive way. "I'm home" she called as she shut the front door "Hello Dear" her mother called back from the kitchen. Kagome walked into the kitchen and laid the letter next to her mother. "What's this?" Her mother asked "I'm not sure she didn't tell me". Her mother opened the letter and scanned through it "Kagome!!!" her younger brother Souta screamed in excitement as he ran down the stairs. "Whoa calm down what is it Souta?" She asked her over excited little brother. "Can you drive me to Kenki's (Ken-Keys) tonight?" before Kagome could answer her mother did for her. "Sure Souta we can drop you off on our way to the school". "Yea… wait what?!" Kagome asked "The principal wants to have a meeting with us to talk about your grades. Don't worry this letter says you're not in trouble" her mother said with a smile. "Oh ok" She said then she went up to her room to finish her project. When she got to her room she went straight for her working desk. Then she stopped at her full body mirror and took a look at herself. She was pale skinned long raven hair wearing her usual school uniform. Her face was plane or at least that's what she thought it was. She had these big grayish eyes and her figure was normal but others disagreed. ;) She thought _Ugh I'm a 16 year old girl with no social life and nothing will change that_. She sighed and got to work on her project.

She finished her project and took a bath it was her favorite thing to do when she needed to relax. By the time she was dry and dressed it was time to go to the meeting.

"Kagome, Souta come on we are going to be late!" her mother called "Coming!!!" they both called back as they both came down the stairs. "You kids have fun!" There grandfather told them as they headed out the door. They all climbed into mom's car then they dropped off Souta and headed for the school. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi" The principal and some of Kagome's teachers greeted as they came in the Library. "Hello" Mrs. Higurashi greeted back Kagome just smiled and everyone took a seat. It was 7:30 and dark out school at night was kind of cool and creepy at the same time. "Now Mrs. Higurashi" the principal began "We must say that Kagome is our finest student at this school. She is doing wonderfully in every class but her grades in Computer and LA is incredible" "Oh my, I did not know she was that ahead!"Mrs. Higurashi said with joy and wonder in her eyes. "Me either" Kagome shrugged "Yes well she done every task we can give her and she has succeeded" Kagome's Computer teacher said. "Right so we think that she can learn even more in Computer and LA if we send her to another High School" said her principal. "You mean transfer?" Kagome asked confused "Yes we encourage you to go to Hogioto (Hog-e-o-to) High school. There you will have Computer and LA they have the best Computer and LA class in the world. You would be learning things you could never learn in a book or any college professor. So what do you think?" Asked her principal. Kagome thought about it this would be a great opportunity and what life does she have in this school anyway. Hogioto is not too far from here so it's not like she would have to move and she can still see her friends. Plus she would not have to wear a uniform before she could answer her mother said "Why she would love to". Kagome just nodded _well what _do_ I have to lose_? Two days later Kagome cleared out her locker and said good bye to her teachers and her friends.


	2. Chapter 1 First Day

Everything is not what it Seams…

Chapter 1

**~Kagome's Pov~**

It was my first day at Hogioto I feel the same way I did on my first day at my old school. I felt nervous, Excited, and confused all in one big ball of emotions. Well it's now or never so I walked through those double doors and went on to find the front desk. Even though a part of me back there wanted to just say never and run away I had to gather up my confidence and keep going. I soon found the principal's office an elderly woman sat at the front desk. She wore a name tag which said Mrs. Kaede. When she realized I was there she asked "Can I help you dear?" "Yes I'm here to pick up my schedule my name is Kagome Higurashi" I said looking down at the old woman. I looked around the office as she went through stacks of paper and files. I noticed that someone walked into the office. She looked a little older than me but not by much. She had long black hair that was put away in a pony tail. Her eyes were dark brown and her bangs draped right above them. I looked at her clothes they seemed to be tom boyish. She wore baggy dark green pants. Nikes and a camouflage tank top that was almost completely covered by her plane brown jacket.

"Ok here you go dear" Mrs. Kaede said as she handed me the papers. I thanked her then she turned to the girl leaning on the desk. "Ah yes, this is Sango she will be your guide for the day. She will show you around, also you to have the same classes together so she will be there every step of the way" the old woman spoke she looked at Sango the whole time as if Sango was slow or something. "Thank you Mrs. Kaede" Sango said as we walked out the door. "So you're Kagome nice to meet you" She said holding her hand out. "Yea that's me nice to meet you to" I told her as I shook her hand. She seemed nice she showed me around and gave me a quick summary of what we were learning in each class. She also gave me a few tips on the teachers like whose nice, who gives out the most homework stuff like that. Then the bell rang "Ok Kagome time to head to core classes just follow me" "Ok" I answered with a smile. _Oh no this means other students I forgot about that what if they don't like me? Oh well it least I'll have Sango to help me out. _"Come on Kagome we are going to be late" then I snapped out of my thoughts and followed Sango.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the gang

Everything is not what it Seems

Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**~Kagome's POV~**

I looked over my schedule…

1st P: Math

2ndP: Computer

3rdP: 1stGym+2ndt Elective (Wood Shop)

4thP: Lunch

5thP: Science

6thP: ELA (HB)

I meet a few new people in Math that were friends of Sango's. There was a short boy with red hair and green eyes he was called Shippo. He wore a shirt that made me laugh to myself it said "I'm not short I'm fun sized" I doubt that anyone heard me giggle. Next to Shippo was a much taller girl but shorter than me I think Sango called her Rin yea that's it Rin. She wore blue Jeans and a dark blue shirt. Rin had long black hair with a small pony tail on top and she had dark brown eyes. There was a guy named Kohaku Sango's little brother Sango told me that he and Rin were dating I thought they were a cute couple just by looking at them. Kohaku wore a blue hoodie and dark blue jeans. He had black hair with a small pony tail in the back. His bangs almost covering his violent eyes like Sango's. Then the last person I met in Math was a guy with black hair that looked a lot like Kohaku's but Kohaku had thicker bangs. He wore a plane purple shirt with dark blue shirt and he had dark violent eyes. On his left check was a red hand mark smacked across his face. After math I asked Sango about the hand mark on his face. She just sighed angrily and told me with a tiny smirk on the corner of her mouth "Let's just say he couldn't keep his hands to himself." I knew what that meant so I decided to keep a safe distance between Miroku and me. On my way with Sango to 2nd Period I thought about all the people I have meet so far. _Let's see Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku they seem nice maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all_. When we reached the computer room I was greeted by the teacher Mr. Gioski (Ge-o-ski). I handed him my note and he showed me what the class was working on. By this time Sango had already taken a seat and started working but she looked bored out of her mind. I looked around everyone in the class had the same facial expression. Half of the class wasn't even doing anything but then they pretended to type when the teacher looked or walked around. After the teacher caught me up on everything I took a seat by Sango and started working. When I looked around the class earlier I noticed that Rin and Miroku were in this class. I continued my work and before I knew it was time to go I had just finished lesson 14 the class period was a 1 hour class. The teacher complemented me on my way out for my fast typing. Sango and Miroku stopped me out in the hall. "Wow I've never see anyone type that fast" Miroku said with amazement in his eyes. "Yea Kagome where did you learn how to do that?" Sango asked with the same look as Miroku. "Well that's the reason why I'm here" I began. I told them about my grades and my old school on our way to gym. In gym I did the same thing I did in all my other classes I handed the teacher the note and got informed on how it how it all works. Gym went by fast all we did is run on the track the boys and girls were separated sometimes so it was just Sango, Rin, and me. Wood shop was interesting I had never done anything like it. The only thing I had ever built was a virtual town for one of my Computer projects. Sango was with me in Wood shop she was pretty good she built mini houses, Bookshelves, skate boards, and things I could never even start on. So I just made simple things that only required being sanded and painted. Soon it was time to go to lunch. Sango told me that in lunch there are certain groups and certain tables. _Oh great I hope they will probably stick me in the _"_Loser new girls table."_ I thought I sighed quiet enough so no one could hear me and kept following Sango. When we reached the lunchroom Sango told me "Welcome to the heart of Hogioto High" I looked around. It was huge and full of pretty girls glancing over at the football team. The football team was glancing at them back. Nerd girls and guys were talking about their newest trading card. They were in one group in one table Goths with the Goths Preps with the Preps and so on. When we got our lunches Shippo was waving at us to come here. We followed the small boys waving hand which lead us to a large table with two empty seats the rest were full. Sango sat next to Miroku and Rin then I sat in between two silver headed boys. The boy on my left had golden eyes, pale skin, and long hair that went down to his back, with thick bangs and thick locks hanging over his shoulders. He wore red tee shirt and a plain black hooddie and bright blue jeans. The other had golden eyes and long hair to but he did not have locks over his shoulders and his bangs were thinner and a bit more separated. His skin was paler but it worked for him. He wore a blue jean jacket and what looked like a black tank top (The boy kind not thin strapped), and jeans that were the same shade as his jacket but the jeans had small holes in them. Then at the end of the table were three other boys two of them were wearing the same thing. They were wearing blue jeans and a white tee shirt. They both had plane black eyes one had black hair the other was a blonde. They were talking to a guy who looked a lot more interesting. He had blue eyes long black hair that was in a pony tail and a sweat band that ran through his bangs. He wore a leather jacket a white tee shirt and light blue jeans with large holes in them. Sango introduced me to everyone and handed me a note under the table. I looked over the note as soon as it was in my hands it said.

**Ok here is every ones names, their dating status, and a small summary-**

**The one on your left that is sitting next to you is Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha- He doesn't really like people he just hangs out at his house all day. Then on the weekends he's always at a party with his brother I think they go just to show up. Anyway he is single I don't think he's ever had a real relationship. His brother is Sesshomaru.**

**The other guy next to you is Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru- He is like Inuyasha but with a small sweet side but he only shows it to people that he REALLY likes and he is single to (GO FOR IT! ****) **

**The guy next to Inuyasha is Koga.**

**Koga- Is next to Inuyasha in command. Inuyasha is second in command and Sesshomaru is the leader. Anyway Koga and Inuyasha are complete enemy's they have been fighting ever since any of us can remember. Koga is single but he has his girl stalkers****. **I smiled at that last part.

**Ok and here are a few things about the people who you've already meet.**

**Shippo- Single but likes Rin **

**Miroku- Total pervert don't get to close to him or he will grab your ass before you can blink**

**Rin- Dateing Kohaku of course she's a tom boy like me but I can have my girly moments**

**Ok Seshomaru is the leader of the gang called "The Demons" next in charge is Inuyasha. Next to him is Koga he hangs out with his friends Ginta and Hakkaku most of the time he would rather be with them then Inuyasha. Then there are the members Shippo, Kohaku, and Miroku.**

**Well that should be just about everything I hope you like it here!**

**-Sango **

I looked up to see a smiling Sango**. **I smiled back and put the letter in my pocket. Miroku was the first to start a conversation.

"Hey Kohaku why did you get detention yesterday?"

Kohaku rolled his eyes and said "I told a girl to shut up in LA. The teacher caught me and sent me to detention"

"He sent you to detention just for that?" Sango asked confused

"Well I did a few other thing that best not be mentioned" Kohaku smirked

Rin rolled her eyes "I don't even wanna know"

"Why did you tell her to shut up" I asked

"She was showing her friends a picture she drew of her and the teacher getting married and they started to giggle and talk about it" he answered rolling his eyes.

Koga commented on that "Yea I don't get why everyone thinks he is so hot"

Rin answered to his confusion "Well you wouldn't understand because you're not a girl. I don't obsess over him but hey the guy is not bad looking"

"I have to agree with Rin on this one" Sango said looking at Kohaku

"How old is he?" I asked Sango but Inuyasha answered instead

"I think he is 25, yea that's it he's 25"

"Well it least he's not 40 or something" Sango shrugged looking at me

"What is his name?" I asked just being curious

"Mr. Naraku, the Naraku part is his first name I don't think he has a first name" Shippo answered

Sesshomaru confirmed what Shippo just said "No he doesn't he got rid of his a few years ago I guess he just didn't like his last name"

The subject soon changed from teachers to me but I was still thinking about this Mr. Naraku guy.

"So Kagome what brings you to Hogioto?" Ginta asked

I told them why I was here I was kind of getting tired of telling my story but I had to get over it.

"Wow I'm jealous of you Kagome I wish my grades were that good" Sango told me with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

I rolled my eyes "Well my grades took away my social life, not that I had one in the first place"

"Well that needs to change" Sesshomaru began "Our parents are out of town this weekend how about coming to our party?" He asked

'_Cool a party this is my chance to fit in a party is just what I need' _I thought

"Ok I'll be there"

"Great the party is on Friday at 9:00 oh and you might want to find a date" Inuyasha informed me

My emotion went from excitement to horror when I heard the word "Date"

_Oh no what if I can't find a date! Gosh I couldn't find one to save my life oh well I'll just tell them I'm sick at the last moment. _I thought

I just put my thoughts In the back of my mind and said

"Oh ok" they all smiled then I did.

_Oh well who knows maybe I'll get lucky…_

OK end of chapter 2 sorry it took so long I had a bit of writers block. Anyway thanks for all of the reviews and I will put up chapter 3 up ASAP.


	4. Chapter 3 Science Partners

Everything it not what it Seams

Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha 

~Kagome's POV~

We were all caught up in talking about movies, bands, people, and party's that we forgot what time it was.

Sango was the first to realize what time it was and exclaimed with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god look at the time! Kagome come on we are going to be late for science!" Then with that we said bye to everyone and she dragged me to science.

In science Sesshomaru, Sango, Rin, Kohakku, and Miroku were there. The science teacher told me to take a look at the science lab partner's chart to see who my partner is. I walked to the board hoping Sango was my partner since she was the first person I meet and I felt more comfortable around her.

I scanned the list looking for my name a few names stood out…

**Science Partners-**

**Miroku and Sango **I frowned when I saw her name I knew now that I would be stuck with someone I didn't know.

**Rin and Kohakku**

I kept reading until I found my name I was shocked and embarrassed when I saw the words.

**Kagome and Sesshomaru **

I read those words three times to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. I finally gave up and looked for Sesshomaru. It didn't take long he was sitting at a lab desk in the very back corner of the room. Next to him was an empty chair that was pulled out for me. I walked over to the desk and stopped in front of the desk. He looked up at me with a smirked and said "Oh so you're the one who replaced my old partner." I took a set "Yea sorry about that" I frowned. 

"Nah don't worry about that my old partner was my brother"

"Oh you guys are not a close nit family are you?" I asked

"Nope"

"Oh ok well let's get to work shall we" I suggested he nodded

As we worked we had tiny conversations about our family and ourselves.

"So you and Inuyasha are brothers huh?"

"Sadly yes we are related"

I smirked and asked "Why do you hate each other I mean you two could be twins when it comes to personality"

"It's a fight for power I became the leader of the gang and he didn't and were brothers it's our job to fight" He tried to hide his smile on the last part but I caught it.

I smiled and we kept working.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

As soon as we finished working the bell rang I was thinking about asking her my question but before I could even call her name she was out the door. I just stood there staring at the door she just walked out of. There was something about her that was just different the good kind of different though. The other girls were air heads, sluts, or tom boys some of them are even lesbians. She was kind, sweet, and she is well I don't know special yea that's it special. I picked up my books and headed to my next class.

Thanks for all the reviews guys I hope you like this one. Ok so this was a short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer.


	5. Chapter 4 The Mall

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha 

~Naraku's POV~

_Thank god my last class if I have to waste any more of my time with these little spoiled brats I'm going to… to… now now get a hold of yourself. The last thing I need is to have these children make me lose mind._

As I did my normal routine someone taped my shoulder. I turned to see a new face smiling at me. She had long black raven hair, pale skin, and big gray eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top that was covered by her jean jacket she looked sweet and innocent. _Looks can be deceiving though like Kikkyo when she first got here she looked sweet and innocent, then she turned out to be a skanky air headed bitch. _The young grey eyed girl handed me a note _Oh Kagome the new girl right._ "Right Kagome yes you can take a seat up front" I told her "Yes Mr. Naraku". Sango informed her about our current assignment as soon as she sat down._ Kagome what a beautiful name_ I thought.

Half way through the class it was time to hand back the test grades from the test the class had last week. I looked over the grades one more time_ God doesn't anyone study anymore_ I thought.

As I passed out the papers as I did this I said "I am very disappointed in all of you, I think you could have done much better". I finished passing the papers out and leaned against my desk in the front of the room. I noticed that some students were cramming the paper in there binders trying to forget the number they just saw. I then spoke up "Well since the highest grade in this class was a 60, I think you need a pop quiz". They all groaned I rolled my eyes and passed out the pop quiz. I finished passing out most the papers I had one more left. I turned to see Kagome sitting there in her desk just looking around. I handed her the quiz and smiled "Do the best you can if you don't get it its fine". She smiled back and said "Thank you I'll try" I walked over to my desk, sat down, and then looked over my emails. 20 minutes later they had all turned in their quiz. "Ok class you can read for a few minutes while I grade your papers". They all grabbed their books and fell into the world of the characters in their books. I started grading the papers; it was the same pattern every time. **F, F, D, C-, F-, D, D, F, **and then the pattern broke when I saw Kagome's paper **A**. I was shocked no one had ever gotten an A in this class and it was her first day!

I just stared at the paper with a big A at the top and a girl's name written in small neat cursive hand writing. _Hmmm well she's not an air head and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have an attitude but who knows? I mean everything is not always what they seem._

The bell rang and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Ok class don't forget to study for the stems test on Friday! Oh and Kagome can I speak with you for a moment" I called out as the students rushed out the door all but Kagome and Sango. Sango stayed in the door way apparently she was waiting for Kagome. Kagome walked up to my desk

"Yes sir?" She asked

I held the quiz out to wear she could see the A and I asked.

"How did you manage to do this?"

"Umm I took an extra grammar class over the summer" She said with her eyes looking down.

"Well good work have a nice day Kagome"

She smiled and left with Sango.

I was very impressed with her so far she was a smart and kind girl. I want to find out more about her. After all everything is not always what they seem.

**~Kagome's POV~**

I walked out with Sango to the parking lot she was talking about some movie that came to theaters today. I wasn't listening though; my head went through two main thoughts. One: _Well I can't disagree with anyone Mr. Naraku isn't a bad looking guy. _Two: _How hard can it be to get a date for the party on Friday I mean I'm not that bad looking am I?_

"Uh Hello? Earth to Kagome!" Sango said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry Sango what did you say?"

"Come on the gangs over here!" she said as she dragged me along she has been doing that a lot lately.

Then there they were all sitting at a large green table at the front of the school. They were all sitting the same way they did at the lunch table. Sango sat in between Rin and Miroku again and I sat in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Everyone chatted about parties, bands, couples, movies, and random things.

No one realized that the whole time they were talking I was reading my book and listening to my mp3 not paying attention to anything they were talking about. About five minutes later half the school was gone and I could feel that I was being watched. I slowly looked up takeing off my ear buds I realized that I was correct. Everyone was looking at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.

"What?" I asked

"Um you're reading?" Miroku said they all kept their facial expressions.

"Uh yea Romeo and Juliet" I said.

"But school is over" Ginta said

"Yep it sure is" I said looking around the almost empty parking lot.

Then Kohakku asked "So you're reading that 500 year old story for fun?"

"Uh yea pretty much" They all just stared.

"Look I'm sorry I know I'm not that much fun to be around with but this is me I've never learned to do anything like socialize"

Sesshomaru shook his head three times and started to blink fast and continuously. Then he grabbed my wrist and attempted to pull to the parking lot.

"Whoa whoa where are we going?" I asked he stopped we had only gotten a few feet away from the table.

"Ok we are going to get you a social life" He said firmly.

Koga stood up "I agree"

They all joined him, crossed their arms and smiled.

Something inside of me told me to run.

"Heh heh, yea I should really get going its getting pretty late" but before I could even make a move the all rushed over to me, picked me up and threw me into one of their cars.

It was a black mustang convertible with comfy leather seats I think it was Sesshomaru's since we were the only ones in the car and he was of course driving. The others were getting into their own cars. Sesshomaru was driving off with me in shot gun I soon realized that everyone else was following us.

"Where are we going?!"

"The mall you will probably need to text your parents just tell them that you are going to hang out with a few new friends".

I could tell that I had a confused look on my face and he caught it right away.

"You do know what a mall is right" he smirked

"Of course I do but why are we going there?"

"Because you need to learn how to relax and the mall is just the place to learn".

I gave in "Oh ok" I sighed in annoyance and laid back in the set.

**~Sesshomaru's POV~**

_This is a great chance for me to learn more about her. I know everyone is going to be there but seriously it's them they will be so raped up in there Gap and Hot Topic that they won't even know she's there. I can tell that Kagome is more of a plain Jane when it comes to clothing so I don't think she will be screaming over sales and justice or something, and the only thing I like about the mall is the hanging out with friend's part. So I think we will have plenty of time to chat._

We pulled into the parking lot of the mall I could the rest of the gang pull up behind us. It wasn't too packed yet, it was only 3:30 it usually starts to fill up around 5:00.

Kagome started to unbuckle her seat belt then it came to me what better way to make a good impression.

"Wait right here" I commanded she nodded.

I ran to the other side of the car and opened the door for her.

She looked impressed as she exited the car.

"Thank you"

"No problem" She smiled and turned to the others.

Sango and Rin came out of the crowd and started shooting out ideas of where to go. We all just nodded there was no way you could win an argument when it comes to Rin and Sango. The first thing we did was we headed to the food court. All of our eyes went big when we saw our favorite part of coming here.

"Dippin Dots!" Sango shrieked in excitement (If you do not know what Dippin Dots are they are mini frozen balls of ice cream you can Google it)(Oh but finish reading this first PS: Dippin Dots are F'ing good!).

We all rushed over to the stand and the rest of them started ordering.

I turned to see a confused Kagome_ Surly she has had Dippin Dots before._

"Have you ever had Dippin Dots before?" I asked she shook her head.

"Well do you at least know what they are?" she shook her head.

"Ok well what is your favorite kind of Ice-cream?" I asked

"Chocolate chip cookie dough why?"

"That's my favorite to, come on"

I lead her to the stand.

"Two cookie dough's please" I asked, the girl in the stand nodded.

I heard a Click and turned to Kagome she was getting her share of the bill from her wallet. _No no no! I can't let her pay what kind of man would I be?_ I waved my hand over the wallet.

"Nah don't worry about that I'll take care of it" I told her she kind of gave me a 'Give me a break' look.

"No really its fine" I reassured her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru that's very sweet of you but I would feel more comfortable if we could go Dutch (as in the girl pays for her half and the guy pays for his half)". She said with a sweet tone at the beginning and then more serious tone at the end.

I gave in "Ok" I smiled, she returned it.

We graded our Dots and went to sit down with the others in the eating area.

Sango started the conversation "So Kagome what other flavors do you like?"

Kagome shrugged by doing this she made almost every one look confused.

"This is the first time she has ever had Dippin Dots" I informed they all looked shocked now.

"No way!" -Sango

"OMG!"-Rin

"God!"-Miroku

"Are you serious?!"-Kohakku

All of the voices played at the same time some looked confused Shippo was just digging into his Dots.

Kagome just shrugged and took at bite of her Dippin Dots. I smiled as I saw her eyes get biggerand a smiled splashed across her face.

"This is the best ice cream I have ever had!" she exclaimed and she dug in to the rest of her Dippin Dots and we all did the same with our own.

15 minutes later after talking and eating we decided to head to the shops._ Great, _I thought.

One by one member's ditched to go to some store.

Shippo ditched as soon as he saw "candy land" and Sango left for "Gap". Soon all that was left was just me Kagome, and Miroku. Then pretty soon we passed a Victoria's Secret and he was gone.

"You're not much of a shopper are you Kagome?" I asked

"No not really, I mean I really don't see a reason for paying 100 dollars for a pair of jeans" she shrugged.

"Yea I don't get it ether well are you at least into music?" I asked

"Um yea of course are you?" She asked

"Yep what kind of music do you like?"

She hesitated but told me anyway "Um I like Bon Jovi, Daughtry, Nickleback stuff like that what about you?"

I smiled "Cool me to and I like Journey their pretty good"

She smiled back at me we just walked and talked for hours we must have walked around that mall seven times over by now. We had found out that we had a lot in common._ I wonder if I should ask her, well if I don't ask now I'm sure Koga or someone will_ I thought.

"Hey Kagome has anyone asked you to the party on Friday yet?"

"No why?" she asked

"Oh because I would think Koga or someone would have asked you by now"

"What are you talking about I just met everyone a few hours ago and now you're saying that it might be a chance that someone wants to ask me out on my first day?" she questioned

"You mean you haven't noticed how Inuyasha or Koga have been looking at you all day?"

"No I haven't and what is the point of this conversation?"

I stopped her from walking and faced her.

"The point of it is… well… ok let me just ask you properly" I stuttered

"Ok ask me"

"Would you be my date for the party this Friday?" I asked with a tone of shyness.

"I would love to" She smiled I returned it.

Before we could say anything else everyone had returned to us with hands full of shopping bags.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Sango asked we nodded and we all headed home.

Kagome and I hopped in my car and we went straight to her house.

We listened to a few of Bon Jovi's songs we played "You give love a bad name" over and over. Sango and Miroku passed by us and imitated Kagome and me banging our heads to the song. We all bursted out laughing people driving by looked at us like we were crazy but we really couldn't blame them.

Soon it was just me and Kagome on the highway. We made small talk along the way.

"So Kagome did you like the mall?" I asked

"Oh yea it was fun I've never really done anything like that"

"What do you mean by that I mean what do you usually do with your free time?" I asked I was a bit confused.

"Well I usually read or go out for a run or do an extra credit assignment" she said plainly.

"Oh ok, well how did you like your first day at Hogioto high?"

"Well it was interesting I'm glad I came here" she said with a sweet smile.

"We are glad you came here to" I said as a returned the smile.

"Ok now are you done with all of your questions yet?" she asked

"Just one more, what kind of person says yes to a date with someone that they hardly even know?" I asked smirking.

"Well what kind of person asks someone they hardly even know on a date in the first place?" she shot back.

We smiled at each other for a while before I spoke up.

"Is your answer the same as mine?"

"It depends what is your answer?" she asked

"Well my answer is that: The person really likes that someone"

"Funny I had the same answer" she smiled.

"Ok now it's your turn to ask me your questions" I said

"Ok Well what do you do in your free time?" she asked casually

"That I cannot tell you right now but I will tell you after the party this Friday" I told her.

"Ok deal, another question how old are you?" she asked

"17" I answered blankly.

"How long have been 17?" we both bursted out laughing.

"Oh so your into the Twilight stuff huh?" I asked still smiling.

"Heck no, *in preppy voice* Sorry Bella I can't go out today because If get in the sunlight because I sparkle" she laughed while I snickered. (A/N: My little gift to my Twilight hateing friends)

I pulled into the drive-way and opened the door for Kagome.

We just stood there and smiled at each other for a while.

"I had a really good time today thank you" she said we were still smiling.

"I did to and I'm glad you enjoyed it".

The sun was going down as we stared into each other's eyes.

I leaned down to her and she stretched her legs up to me. Our lips ALMOST meet until a small boy ran outside the house.

Our stare broke and she turned her attention to the small boy.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!!!" he stuttered excitedly.

"Uh yea this is my little brother Souta, Souta I would like you to meet Sesshomaru, Now what is it Souta?" Kagome asked

"This girl named Sango is on the phone" he said still jumping excitedly.

"Ok thank you Souta" she smiled and with that Souta raced back into the house.

"Well I better go I'll see you tomorrow then" she said with a sweet smile.

"Yea I'll be there" I said smiling back at her.

Then I hopped in my car a drove home.

OMFG this took me FOREVER to write but on Microsoft Word this is 11 pages and over 3000 words so Ya! I really hope you guys like it thank you so much for all of the reviews. I think I'm going to make the next chapter shorter so you guys will not have to wait as long .


	6. Chapter 5 Chat room

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha 

**~Kagome's POV~**

After saying goodbye to Sesshomaru I ran inside and picked up the phone. Yep it was Sango, our conversation was short but I knew she was up to something when she told me this.

"Ok real quick do you have a chat account?" she asked.

_Well yea I made one to chat with my friends at my old school but I never really use it_ I thought.

"Uh yea why?"

"Ok log on and go to the chat room called 'The Demons' ok I'll see you there!" then she hung up.

I shrugged and did as she asked I hadn't been on my account in a long time so I had to change my account name to something a little bit more interesting.

I thought about it for a minute then it hit me 'Gome' (Go-me).

I signed into the chat room and sure enough everyone was online. I could tell who was who by their screen name.

**Pervert-Miroku**

**CandyMan-Shippo **

**TomBoy-Rin**

**GirlyTomBoy-Sango**

**PartyMan-Inuyasha**

**WolfBoyz-Ginta and Hakkaku ****(A/N: In this story they are brothers)**

**WolfPrince-Koga**

**Not a Ninja-Kohaku **

Everyone started chating right away**.**

**GirlyTomBoy: Hey Kagome cool screen name (: **

**Gome: Thx Sango :D **

We started talking about what we usually talk about. Then the conversation started getting a little bit more interesting.

_***Demon has logged on***_ **(A/N: Sesshomaru) **

**Pervert: Hey Sesshomaru**

**Demon: Hey Miroku**

**Gome: Hi Sesshomaru**

**Demon: Hey wait… is that you Kagome?**

**GirlyTomBoy: Yep that's her (:**

**Gome: (:**

**Demon: Oh ok cool screen name by the way.**

**Gome: Thx**

**PartyMan: Hey Kagome can I ask you something?**

**WolfPrince: Yea I need to ask you something to.**

**Gome: Um ok sure**

***At the same time***

**WolfPrince- Will you be my date for the party this weekend?**

**PartyMan- Will you be my date for the party this weekend?**

**Demon: X( She already has a date.**

**WolfPrince: What?! Who?**

**PartyMan: Yea what are you talking about Sesshomaru?!**

**Demon: I'm taking her.**

**PartyMan: What?! You don't deserve her you prick! X( **

**WolfPrince: Yea who the hell do you think you are?! X(**

**Demon: Watch it Little brother! X( **

**Gome: :O um should I leave?**

**Pervert: No, No, No this is the best part (:**

The boys fought for a long time. The rest of us ended up chatting to each other like nothing was happening.

**Not a Ninja: And what's up with all the Twilight fans?**

**TomBoy: Oh I've got an idea!**

**Pervert: Oh yea? What is it?**

**TomBoy: Let's ask everyone this 'If you HAD to choose the which would it be Team Edward or Team Jacob'**

**Not a Ninja: Sounds fun **

**Pervert: Yea let's do it**

Then just like that they boys stopped fighting and settled down.

**Tomboy: Ok I want all the girls to answer this question 'If you had to choose which it would be Team Edward or Team Jacob?'**

It was silent for a while until Rin spoke up.

**TomBoy: Well I have never seen the movie or read the book so I would have to go along with everyone else and say Team Edward :/**

**GirlyTomBoy: Yea me to :/**

(5 seconds later)

**Gome: ARE U FUCKIN KIDDING ME?! GOD! THAT EDWARD FAG!? FIRST OF ALL: REAL MEN DON'T SPARKLE! SECOND: HE MAKES BELLA FEEL REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE SO WHEN HE IS AROUND HER SHE ENDS UP ACTING EMO AND SHE IS NO FUN AROUND HIM! THEN THIRD: HE ACTS LIKE SHE CANT DEFEND HER SELF EVEN WHEN SHE BECOMES A VAMPIRE! ANOTHER THING WHO EVER HERD OF A HUMAN GETTING PREGNAT BY A VAMPIRE? I MEAN HELLO?! VAMPIRES ARE LIKE CHRISTMAS TREES THEIR BALL ARE JUST FOR DECORATION! ALSO WHAT KIND OF A LITTLE SPOILED BRAT LEAVES A GIRL THEN SHE SAVES HIS ASS BECAUSE HIS LITTLE SISSTER WHO IS PROBABLY ON METH SO SHE CAN STAY SO DANM JITTERY ALL THE FUCKIN TIME TALKED HER INTO IT AND AUTOMATICALLY THINK EVERYTHING IS OK AND YET STILL BE SHOCKED WHEN SHE EVEN CONSIDERS LEAVING HIM FOR A HOT, SEXY, TANNED, AND ****SEXY ****INDIAN WEREWOLF?! WELL YA'NO WHAT FUCK THAT TEAM JACOB BITCH! ****(A/N: I meant every word of that *smiles*)**

**TomBoy: :O**

**GirlyTomBoy: :O**

**Pervert: :O**

**Not a Ninja: :o**

**WolfBoyz: :0 **

**CandyMan: :0**

**PartyMan: :0**

**WolfPrince: :0**

**Demon: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rolls on the floor laughing***

**PartyMan: Jeez Sesshomaru I can hear you from downstairs!**

**Gome: Heh heh… Um… yea I kind of read the books over the summer…**

**GirlyTomBoy: Um… ok?**

**Gome: Yea sorry about That : /**

**TomBoy: its ok I take it that you are not very fond of Edward.**

**Gome: Yea… Not really… If people actually read the whole series they would hate him more.**

**WolfPrince: Um u ok Sesshomaru?**

**Demon: *tries to catch breath* yea… I think so**

**Gome: Sorry about that Sesshomaru.**

**Demon: It's ok but god I didn't know those kinds of words were in your dictionary (:**

**Gome: There are a lot of things you don't know about me (:**

**WolfPrince: I have developed a new fear of you Kagome :0 **

**Gome: (: don't be I'm not that scary (:**

**WolfPrince: Good**

**Gome: most of the Time : P**

**WolfPrince: lol**

**Gome: I've g2g guys I'll see you tomorrow **

***All*: Bye Kagome!**


	7. Chapter 6 His Family

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha 

As Kagome was getting ready for bed she started to think about how much her life has changed in just one day. Then she climbed into bed and focused all of her thoughts on Sesshomaru._ He is so, so gosh what's the word for it? Special yea that's it special but he's more of the 'wow' special yep special…_ Andwith that Kagome drifted off into sleep.

Sesshomaru lay in his bed and thought about the new girl that brings him joy he just meet less than 24 hours ago.

He played her name over and over in his head until he fell asleep.

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… Ka..go..me, K..ago…me…….. K..ago..me Kagome…………………………………….._

**Wednesday Night-**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat on the couch watching TV.

Sesshomaru could feel the extreme tension between his little brother and him.

"I can tell there is more tension between us than usual, is there something wrong little brother?" Sesshomaru asked calmly

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Does this have anything to do with Kagome?" he asked

Yet again Inuyasha didn't answer he only turned his head away from Sesshomaru and dragged himself up stairs.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned back to his show.

**The Next Morning-**

The gang meet up at the front of the school Sango and Kagome were the first to arrive out of their group.

"Hey Kagome guess what!" Sango shrieked out of excitement.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku asked me to be his date to the party!" she exclaimed.

"That's awesome I'm really happy for you Sango!" Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Kagome I can't wait till tomorrow" Sango said jumping with excitement.

Pretty soon the rest of the gang showed up and they all went to their first class.

***

Before they even knew it, it was time to go home. They all sat at their usual places at the table in the front of the school.

**~Kagome's POV~**

"Hey look who it is" Koga said pointing his head to a Black comfortable.

The car looked liked Sesshomaru's car but this one looked a little bit more expensive. The top was down and I could see long black flowing hair as he pulled out of the school parking lot. Then I recognized him it was Mr. Naraku!

"How is it possible that he can own that car when he is on a teacher's salary?" I asked.

"Well he teaches for free." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Again how is it possible?" I asked yet again.

"Well he won the lottery about three times back in the 90's so he is about as rich as Oprah Winfrey, maybe even richer. After he won the lottery he decided to teach for free since he loved it so much" Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh ok" I said plainly.

By 3:30 the only ones left in parking lot were Sesshomaru and me.

"Hey Kagome do you want to come to my house?" He asked nervously.

"Sure" I smiled.

We hopped in his car and headed to his house. When we got there I was amazed at how huge the house was. Sesshomaru opened the door for me and we entered the house.

I looked around the first room_ wow_ I thought. To my left was a spiraling stair case not the small kind but a big Cinderella style one. Then to my right was an opening to the living room. I looked up; there was the most beautiful chandelier I had ever seen. All of the walls were filled with picture and art.

Sesshomaru spoke up "Um yea this is the parlor".

"It's beautiful" I said dreamily.

"Why thank you my dear" A voice said coming out of the door in front of me. I turned to see who it was. There was a woman with long black hair and fair skin. She wore a long kimono with warm spring colors.

Sesshomaru smiled to the woman and said "Mother I would like you to meet my girlfriend Kagome".

I smiled to myself mentally when he referred to me as his 'girlfriend'.

She smiled at me "So you're the one Sesshomaru keeps muttering about in his sleep."

I blushed then smiled at her; Sesshomaru blushed a dark pink and exclaimed "Mother!"

She and I giggled. "Now Sesshomaru be nice or I'll have to bring out the baby pictures" She said with a mix of serious and joking tones in her voice.

"NO! NO! That's ok yes ma'am" Sesshomaru studderd.

She smiled at me "Well it was lovely to finally meet you Kagome"

"It was lovely to meet you too ma'am" I said to her with a smile. Then she headed back to the room she first came out of.

"Awww am I haunting your dreams?" I smirked.

He blushed darker than before "Yea she was just kidding heh heh"

"Uh huh sure she was"

"Yea yea yea come with me I want to show you something"

"Ok"

He took me up the stairs; we ended up at a large double doored door way.

"Remember when we went to the mall and you told me that you were a book addict" He asked.

"Yea I remember pretty dorky huh?"

"No not at all and you're not the only one"

He opened the doors; I could not believe my eyes it was a book nerds dream come true! It was a Huge Library! Every shelve was packed of every book imaginable. The whole wall to my left was a huge window that lit up the whole room. The rest of the walls were book selves that were packed full of books. I looked up there was another huge chandelier Golden, with real unlit long white candles.

I stood there gawking at this incredible library, taking in as much as I could at once; doing this made my eyes and head feel heavy.

Sesshomaru turned to me smiling and said "My mother and father love to read I like it to but I could never like it as much as they do. I mean they have read every book in this room at least twice."

_Wow every book in this room?! Twice?! Gosh there must be like a million books in her!_ I thought

I took a few steps into the room and tried to finish taking it in.

Then a strange male voice came out of nowhere "Ah yes this must be Kagome" 

Sesshomaru and I looked over to the sitting area and found a man getting up from one of the couches. He walked out of the dark corner and to us. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru; he had golden piercing eyes, long silver hair with rippling bangs, and he wore and long male kimono that was white with dark blue designs on it and a thin red outline.

He stood in front of us smiling at me warmly my shyness melted away as he smiled.

"Ah yes Kagome Higurashi I have read about you before in the news papers and I must say that I am impressed" As he spoke I thought back to my stories I wrote for ELA projects that made the newspaper.

"Thank you" I said smiling back at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Inutaisho Sesshomaru's father maybe you have herd of me I own the INU company. Anyway it was wonderful to finally meet you Kagome"

"Oh yes, lovely to meet you to Mr. Inutaisho" I said and then he left the room.

I looked over to Sesshomaru he was smiling at me.

"What" I asked.

"Never mind would you like to look around?" He asked still smiling at me.

I looked at my watch _shoot._

"Darn I can't I have to pick up my little brother from soccer practice" I frowned.

"Oh ok well do you want me to come with you? I mean we can hang out or something" he asked frowning a little.

"Sure I would love you too come" Our smile returned.

"Great do you want me to drive?" he asked

"Sure Souta has never had a ride in a convertible before"

"Great let's go"

Then we headed out to the soccer field.

Sorry it took so long but my B-day was this weekend and the computer froze and a bunch of other stuff. Anyway thanks for all of the reviews and chapter 7 will be up soon. I hoped you liked this one please review! 


	8. Chapter 7 Her Family

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 7

We arrived at the soccer field.

I unbuckled my seat belt and reached over to open the car door, but to my surprise Sesshomaru had already opened it.

I got out of the car and smiled at him "Wow your fast, thank you".

He closed the door and smiled back "Your welcome".

I put my hand over my forehead to block the sun out of my eyes and looked for my brother.

I found him at the edge of the filed bouncing the ball on his head.

"There he is, wait here I'll go get him" I told him, he did as he was told and I ran over to my brother.

"Hey Souta! You ready to go?" I called out to him.

Souta caught the ball in his hands and grabbed his bag.

We walked back over to Sesshomaru.

"Souta you remember Sesshomaru"

Souta's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Sesshomaru's car.

"Wow! Nice car Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed.

He smiled warmly at my brother "Thanks hop on in the back seat".

We all got in the car.

The whole drive home Souta acted like a really happy dog when they stick their head out of the window.

"This is so cool!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and I giggled.

We soon arrived back at my house.

Souta hopped out of the car and thank Sesshomaru for the ride.

"No problem" he simply.

Souta then ran into the house to find our mother.

"Thanks for ride"

"Like I said no problem, is he always that jittery?" He asked.

"Yep, we try to keep him at his friend's house as much as we can" I smiled.

He laughed "Wow that bad huh?"

"Yeah speaking of which my mother is taking him over to his friend's house tonight. The parents always talk for hours so it'll be just me tonight, do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Sounds great" he grinned.

We went through the back door to the kitchen.

My mom was finishing up a conversation on the phone.

"Yes he will be there, ok thank you very much, no problem bye"

She turned and looked over to us "Oh hello Kagome who is this?"

**Sesshomaru's POV~**

"Mom I would like you to meet my boyfriend Sesshomaru"

I smiled to myself mentally when she referred to me as her 'boyfriend', it was a nice feeling.

I shook her hand "Nice to meet you ma'am"

She smiled at me "Ah yes Kagome has mentioned you before, lovely to have meet you finally"

"Um, mom can Sesshomaru stay for a few hours and hang out?" She asked.

"Of course he can I'll be back by eleven, come on Souta!" she called.

Souta came running down the stairs. We all said our goodbyes and they left.

**Kagome's POV**

Sesshomaru and I entered the living room.

"So what kind of movie do you want to see?" I asked him.

"How about a horror?" he suggested.

"You have come to the right place then, we have almost every horror flick ever made"

I went through the DVD cases and found the horror movies.

We went with Friday the 13th the remake.

I put it in the DVD player and we watcher the movie.

"What did you think?" He asked as the ending credits began to play.

"Freaky but cool, what about you?"

"I agree" he said.

I hopped off of the couch and put the DVD back in its chase.

Sesshomaru walked up behind me and asked "So, may I pick you up for school in the morning?"

I smirked at him and said "Well considering the fact that my car is still at the school yes you may"

He smiled and looked at his watch "Didn't your mom say that she would be back by eleven?"

"Uh yeah"

"Its 12:54" He pointed out.

"Yeah that happens every time she's probably still talking the night away with one of the parents"

"Well I better be going I'm sure my parents will be wondering where I am"  
"Well thank you for accompanying me tonight" I said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting me"

I kissed him on cheek and watch it turn a light pink.

"Aw, so the great Sesshomaru really can blush"

"I, I, I wasn't blushing I, I just." He stumbled.

"You're just what? Allergic to shyness?" I joked.

"Oh ha ha! Well excuse me but it's not every day that I get a kiss from such a beautiful young woman" He said softly.

I blushed.

"Ah ha! Look who's blushing now" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah well excuse me; after all it's not every day I get such a sweet complement from such a handsome young man such as you" I said copping him.

"You're too cute" He said in a gooey tone.

"Well you're too sweet" I complemented returning the gooey tone.

He looked to his right and notice the clock.

"Crap I really have to go; I'll see you in a few hours Kagomecat"

"Kagomecat?" I laughed.

"Shit did I say that out loud?"

I giggled "Again Kagomecat?"

"Um yea that was just a nickname for you that came to me yesterday, sorry about that" He apologized.

"No, no I think it's cute. Yeah Kagomecat I think I could get use to that" I said smiling sweetly at him.

We said our goodbyes and I watched his tail lights disappear into the night.

I quickly got ready for bed and looked at the clock: 1:29.

_Well I'm going to feel just great in the morning!_

I hopped into my bed and fell fast asleep.

**Friday-**

I woke up the next morning extremely tired, despite my tiredness though I felt somewhat happy.

I took a quick shower, got dressed, and ran downstairs.

My mother greeted me with a warm smile as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome" She chirped.

"Morning mom, what time did you get in last night?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Oh about 2 o'clock" She answered casually.

I grabbed a breakfast bar and took a bite.

"Then why are you so cheery?"

"Oh it only takes about an hour sleep to get me through the day" She smiled brightly.

"Right"

A few seconds later I heard a horn honk from outside. I looked out the backdoor window and saw Sesshomaru sitting in his car.

"Got to go mom, love you, bye" I said quickly as I ran out the door.

I went up to Sesshomaru whom was opening the car door for me.

"Morning gorgeous" He complemented.

"Thank you very much handsome" I said with a smile as I was entering the vehicle.

He closed my door and hopped into his seat.

Then we headed to the school.

Sesshomaru and I arrived at the school.

The rest of the gang was sitting at our normal picnic table at the front of the school.

We sat down and discussed mainly the party.

"I can't believe its tonight; I can't wait" Sango said excitedly.

"Yep and everything is all set up" Inuyasha said.

"Is it going to be as good as it was last year?" Kohaku asked.

"Better" Sesshomaru stated.

Everyone smiled at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

**RING!**

I grabbed my backpack and started to get up and walk away.

"Hey where are you going? That was just the first bell we have like fifteen more minutes left" Miroku pointed out as he glanced down at his watch.

"I know but I want to get to the library before all the good Romeo and Juliet research books are taken"

"Oh right our ELA project well, see ya later" Miroku called out to me as I walked off.

"Bye guys!" I called back to them all.

Then I ran off to the library.

~~~  
I entered the library and looked through the Romeo and Juliet books.

From behind me I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Mr. Naraku. He had in his hand a book; he held the book out to me and said "This one is a really good one; I'm not surprised you're the first person to actually work on the project."

I took the book and looked it over "This is perfect thank you" I said smiling at him.

"No problem, just make sure you give it back when you turn in and present you're project"

"I will do that" I promised him.

"Great just tell me if you need any help with anything" He said as he began to turn away from me.

"Um actually," I started; he turned back around and faced me.

"I'm not very good at performing or acting, so I'm kind of worried that-" He cut me off.

"Oh that's ok, but it is required that you perform a Romeo and Juliet scene in front of the class but… I can give you after school lesions for acting and performing. I will be available from five to nine everyday so anytime you you're free."

"Awesome I'll let you know when I can. Thank you very much." I smiled.

"My pleasure, I'll see you in class Kagome" He said smiling warmly at me.

"See you then" I said.

Then I walked out of the room and went to math class.

_**YES! I'M BACK! AND I'M NOT DEAD! Anyway, so yea I'm really sorry about the super long wait but other ideas for stories started hitting me out from nowhere all the time and I just had to put them on paper. I hope you're not too mad at me.**_

**Hints about the next chapter: **_**They all go to the party and Sesshomaru shares a little secret with Kagome and, that's pretty much all that happens.**_


	9. Chapter 8 Party of the year

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 8

Sango and I were finishing up an assignment in math. Math came easy to us so we finished it way before anyone else did.

"So do you know what you're going to wear tonight?" Sango asked as we cleared the desk of papers, pens, and notes that we used.

I bit my lip "I'm not sure, I mean it's not formal party is it?" I asked uneasily.

She laughed at my question "Of course not, but considering that you're going out with the hottest guy in school I think you should at least try to impress the crowd"

I blushed lightly "I better take a quick trip to the mall then".

"I'll go with you besides, I'm in need of some new shoes" She said with a sigh as she looked down at her old, rugged, worn out sneakers.

I laughed "It's a date, oh wait, crap I forgot Sesshomaru drove me to school this morning and my car is back at my house".

"No problem, we can take my car. After all the pervert hasn't made 'the big step' in our relationship to dive me to school yet" She said sarcastically.

I looked at her curiously "He thinks that driving you to school is a stepping stone in a relationship? But you guys have been flirting with each other forever, and you're best friends" I pointed out.

She sighed "Tell that to him".

I shrugged "Don't worry he's just afraid of commitment, he'll get over it once he sees how awesome you'll look tonight" I told her with a smile.

That seemed to do the trick and she cheered right up "Yeah, you're right thanks Kagome".

We smiled at each other and just talked quietly as we waited for the bell to ring...

The day very quickly ended and Sango and I headed to our usual after-school spot.

Kohaku started up the conversation "So besides the party what are you guys going this afternoon?"

Most of everyone said that they were just going to get ready, catch up on a few assignments, or just hang out.

"Well Kagome and I are going shopping" Sango added as she went through her text messages.

"Shopping? For what" Miroku asked being his normal nosey self.

"Last minute party clothes shopping" I answered.

"Does this mean that I don't get to drive you home?" Sesshomaru asked as pouted teasingly.

I laughed with a few other members sitting at the table; but while we were laughing Koga and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.

"No, not today" I said smiling sweetly at him.

Sango looked at her watch and gasped "Come on Kagome! We've got to get to the mall before the Friday rush comes in!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my arm and started to drag me over to her car.

"Hey, wait can I come to? I've got nothing to wear either" Rin called out to us.

"Sure! Come on!" Sango called back.

We all hopped into Sango's car and drove off.

…

The mall was not as crowded as it usually is, especially for a Friday afternoon.

We stopped at almost every store and what almost seemed like an eternity later, we all finally found what we were looking for.

Rin choose a white tee shirt, a black vest, and baby blue jeans. Sango decided on dark blue tube top and dark blue jeans with a new pair of black sandals to match. With the help of Sango and Rin I managed to pick out an outfit that included a solid black one shoulder tank top with a pair of jeans that had quarter sized holes in them and black converse.

We were about to leave until we passed by an advertising sign for Dipping Dots. Sango, Rin, and I smirked at each other.

"Now there's no reason that we can't stop for a little treat after walking around for an hour and a half" Rin pointed out.

With that we all rushed over to the food court.

"I cannot believe that the hottest party of the year is going to start in less than two hours!" Sango exclaimed excitedly.

Rin took at bite of her cookies and cream and smiled "Calm down Sango, I mean we've been every year; if anyone should be jumping out of their skin it should be Kagome. After all she is going with Sesshomaru".

Sango looked at me as if to say '_She's right you know'_. Rin also stared at me and nodded.

I shrugged "Well I guess I am sort of nervous about it; it is my first party after all".

Their mouths dropped "You've never been to a party before?" They asked in shock.

"Nope, I mean when I was younger I went to birthday parties, and family holiday parties; but I've never been to a party without an adults supervision" I explained to my stunned friends.

"Well you're going to have fun tonight; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's party will be all everyone will ever talk about for the rest of the year, well it least that's what has happened ever since they've started having their annual party" Rin enlightened as she finished off what was left of her ice cream.

"Wow, then I guess tonight is going to be really special" I said.

"You know it! Now come on let's talk dates here; Rin didn't you say Kohaku asked you to go with him?" Sango asked eagerly wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah; He's going to pick me up around 6:45" Rin said smiling.

Sango dropped her spoon into the empty Dipping Dots bowl and sighed "Lucky, I don't even think I have a date; Miroku can't make up his mind if he's over his last girlfriend".

I pated Sango on the back and smiled "Like I said he's just afraid of commitment; he'll come around I know he will".

She groaned "Once again, you're most likely right. Thanks Kags".

"Well what about you Kagome?" Rin asked.

"What about me?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

Sango laughed "Hello! The hottest guy in the whole school asked you to the hottest party of the year".

"His party!" Rin added.

"Well I like him a lot; and I'm really glad that he asked me, but I'm so nervous!" I cried.

"Don't be; if anything you should be excited!" Sango pointed out.

I tried to calm down "You're right, I'm just going to dance, laugh, and have fun; nothing to worry about".

"Exactly, now let's get home and get ready for the best night of the year" Rin said excitedly.

We all left the mall and headed toward Sango's car.

Sango dropped Rin and I off at our homes and I ran up stairs to my room.

I quickly took a shower and changed into my outfit.

"Kagome! Can I see you for a minute please?" My mom called from down stairs.

I ran down the stairs an into the living room "Yeah mom?"

The next thing I knew lights were flashing into my eyes. I rubbed my burning eyes and looked to see where it came from. There stood my mother, grandfather, and my little brother smiling at me with cameras in their hands.

"Oh Kagome you look so beautiful!" My mother exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked a little irritated.

"Well excuse me; but you didn't go to any of the parties or dances at your old schools, so I never got to take any pictures but now I can so smile" She demanded.

I sighed and let them take a few picks.

After about twenty pictures later I looked at the clock: 7:01 "I have to go I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed.

They finally agreed to let me go and I quickly jumped into my car and drove off to Sesshomaru's house.

I arrived at the mansion at 7:29 and it was packed! I could see colored lights flashing through the window.

I drove around until a crossing guard stopped me, a crossing guard! I told him my name and pointed toward a reserved parking space. I parked my car and walked over to the front door; I was met by a tall man with a clip board and a list.

"Name?" He asked; he voice was low and stern.

"Kagome Higurashi" I told him uneasily.

He looked over the long list and smiled warmly at me "Ah, yes Kagome go on right ahead".

I smiled back at him as he opened the door for me. I was overwhelmed with what I saw; it was incredible! Colored lights shined out from everywhere, people were dancing and having the time of their lives, sushi bars and rich fresh food in the corners; it was insane.

I walked and looked around seeing amazing expensive things and familiar faces. Suddenly I heard Rin and Sango squeal my name; I looked to my right to see them waving at me.

I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys cool party huh?" I greeted.

"The best! Kohaku and Miroku are getting us some drinks; and I think Sesshomaru is somewhere on the second floor" Rin told me.

I looked at Sango "So does this mean that you really do have a date?"

She smiled "He called me and told me he was sorry and starting talking about what an idiot he was. So I forgave him and then he came by and picked me up!"

"See I knew he would come around"

"Yeah you were right thank you so much Kagome" She said sincerely.

"Wait a minute didn't Sesshomaru pick you up?" Rin asked.

"He had to finish some last minute party stuff" I told her.

"Oh OK; Look its Miroku" She said pointing her finger at him.

"Hello ladies" I heard Miroku say from behind me.

I turned around to see Kohaku with him also "Hi; you guys have fun I'm going to check the rest of this party out".

"OK bye Kagome" Kohaku called out to me as I walked out of the room.

I looked around the first floor there was a room for drinking/eating, a room for dancing, playing guitar hero, hanging out, making out, and there was a pool in the back yard where about twenty five people were throwing each other in. Music played in every room even the bathrooms, the food was awesome and so was everything else.

I drifted onto the second floor; it wasn't that much different from the first floor. I walked around for a few minutes and looked for something to invest my time in.

~Sesshomaru~

I leaned up against the right side of an entry way on the second floor and smirked as I saw my brother walking up to me.

I wore a buttoned down black jacket, black pants, and a white shirt with two buttons buttoned down at the top.

"Well it looks like we have once again pulled off the best party of the year" He said as he leaned up against the other side of the door way.

"Yep" I said simply in agreement.

Koga ran up to us "Best party ever".

"Thanks Koga" Inuyasha said.

"Do you think everyone showed up though?" Koga asked.

"I cheeked up with the door man; he said that everyone has arrived" My brother informed them.

"I haven't seen Kagome though," Koga thought out loud as we all began to walk through most of the rooms.

The men turned to me expecting me to say something.

I decided to humor them "Me either, she could be on the third floor" I commented as walked into the hall way once again.

I looked to my right; and there she was looking as stunning as ever. Inuyasha didn't seem to see her; I decided not to let them know so I simply said "I'm going to look upstairs; I'll ketch up with you two later".

"Alright we'll look downstairs" Koga said as I turned and pretend to walk up the stair way.

As soon as I noticed they were not on the second floor I walked up to Kagome.

She was leaning up against the wall staring into space. She snapped back a looked over to me.

We smiled at each other "Hey; great party" She said sweetly.

"Thanks I'm glad you came; Oh and I'm really sorry about not being able to pick you up" I told her apologetically.

"Don't worry about; I completely understand"

"Great, I'm glad. So are you having a good time?" I asked trying to break the ice a little more.

"Well now that you're here I'm sure I'll have a great time" She said a little shyly.

"Heh, I was about to say the same thing"

She blushed lightly; she always looks cute when she blushes.

"So, you promised that you would tell what you do in your spare time at the party" She pointed out.

_Wow, she remembered._

"Right follow me,"

~Kagome~

He lead me to the top floor and into a room; his room.

The walls were pitch black, the carpet was white; there was a small book case along the left wall next to a white love seat. On the right wall were two doors one was his closet the other held his secret talent; and his bed with black comforters, white sheets, and a black metal headboard holding them was in the corner.

I followed him into the room behind one of the doors and gasped in amazement.

_He's an artist!_

In the room there was an easel with an almost fully painted picture of a crescent moon, a desk with paper, pens, and colored pencils scattered on it, a thin pantry full of art supplies, and a small trash can with crunched up papers flooding out of it.

Sesshomaru being an artist surprised me but what made me gasp were the walls. Papers, drawings and some paintings were plastered all over the walls and the ceiling; they were the most beautiful master pieces I have ever seen! Everything had so much detail and perfection. There were pictures of couples walking on the beach and kissing, children playing on playgrounds, great dog demons from hundreds of years ago, and so much more.

"Wow; there incredible" I said breathless.

He smiled at me warmly "Thank you, I've never shown anyone this room before".

"You're amazingly talented why don't you share you're art with the world?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Because I don't want people to see my talent; this is a hobby and I want to keep it to myself" He explained.

"Oh, but if you don't want anyone to see this then why did you show it to me?"

He walked closer to me and looked into my eyes; warmth and comfort suddenly washed over me, I felt so safe.

He placed one of his hands on my cheek and he held my hand with the other "Because, I feel very connected to you Kagome; I feel that I can always be myself around you. I really like you Kagome, and I'm positive that one day I will fall completely in love with you."

We smiled warmly at each other; and the moment that we both knew would come came. He place his other hand on my other cheek, we both slowly closed our eyes as I laid my hands softly of his shoulders; he kissed me tenderly and I kissed him back softly.

~Sesshomaru~

She slowly broke the kiss as we gradually opened our eyes and quickly hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her took in this moment as much as I could.

I could feel her tugging away from me; but I wasn't about to let that happen.

"I really like you too Sesshomaru; but you can let go now"

"Do I have too Kagomecat?" I asked pouting playfully.

She laughed "I'm sure people are wondering where we are".

I sighed as I leisurely let her out of my grip "I guess you're right; just promise me one thing".

"What?" She asked

"Dance with me" I said simply.

"No way"

"Why not?" I demanded.

She looked down to her feet "I, I can't" She studderd.

"Oh come on, I'll teach you"

She looked back up at me "No".

"Don't be so stubborn"

She put her hands on her hips "I am not stubborn!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!" I yelled back at her.

"Yes!" She yelled; falling into my trap.

"Thank you for seeing it my way" I said smirking at her.

She groaned "Fine I'll dance with you, happy?"

"Very; now come on Kagomecat" I grabbed her hand and walked down to the second floor.

We entered one of the dancing rooms and in perfect timing Just the way you are by Bruno Mars was playing.

I held out my hand to her "Shall we?" I asked with a smile.

She sighed "We shall".

The dance floor cleared with only two other couples on it. We walked to the center; she placed a hand on my shoulder as I griped her waist, we took a hold of each others last free hand and moved to the music.

"Admit it" I commanded.

"Admit what?"

"You're enjoying this" I pointed out.

She smiled "Yeah I guess this isn't so bad".

I smiled back and glided with her across the floor. We danced to every song that played and as the hours passed by one by one people went home. Pretty soon it was 4:36 and everyone but Kagome, and I were the only ones left; Inuyasha had decided to join one of his friends in a last minute weekend road trip to the beach.

Kagome and I walked around the mansion and inspected; the mess wasn't too bad only a few cups and spills here and there.

"Wow what a night" She commented.

"Yeah it least we could keep it alcohol free this year" I noted.

Her facial expression turned to puzzled "Alcohol?" she asked.

"Yeah sometimes we have little pranksters that decide to spike the punch bowl; that's when things get out of hand"

"Hm,"

She let out a quiet yawn; I looked at her and asked "Would you like to spend the night?"

She nodded "Yes please".

I smiled at her and guided her to a guest bedroom. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed an over sized tee shirt. I dashed back to her guest bedroom and tossed it to her.

"Thank you"

"Alright well, I'm just next door if you need anything. Goodnight Kagomecat"

She smiled at me as she walked into the bathroom. I quietly sneaked away to my bedroom and changed into a pair of black pajama pants and tried to go to sleep.

I tossed and turned for over an hour; I missed her warmth and sweet scent of Honeysuckle and strawberry.

I hopped out of bed and slipped into her guest room. Sure enough she was sound asleep; I walked up to her bedside and got down on my knees. I watched her for a few minutes and took in her scent.

"Sesshomaru…" She moaned; startled I jumped back, I looked at her curiously.

"Please harder" She pleaded tiredly; my curiosity began to grow.

"Deeper" She demanded groggily.

She moaned excitedly; my eyes widened, I began to panic.

Suddenly she jumped up and laughed hysterically "I can't believe you fell for that!"

I couldn't believe I did either; "That wasn't funny!" I exclaimed.

She slowly stopped laughing "I'm sorry I couldn't help it".

"I'm also sorry that I disappointed you" She added with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I can't imagine the devastation you must of felt when you realized that I wasn't really dreaming that"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

She giggled "Relax I'm kidding, if you wanted to sleep in the same bed you should have just said so".

She patted the empty be spot next to her and smiled sweetly at me. I smirked at her and crawled into the bed; I cuddled up to her and was finally able to follow her into the dream world.

**:D Yay! Hope you guys liked it! OK updates and hints about upcoming chapters can be found at my profile. Please Comment/Review :D!**


	10. Chapter 9 A weekend with Sesshomaru P1

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 9

…

~Kagome~

I awoke drowning the scent of musk and silver silk; _His scent_. I looked over at the alarm clock; 9:48. I groggily got out of the bed and walked down stairs to look for Sesshomaru. As I walked through the house I noticed all of the lights, and music amps were gone and everything was clean.

As soon as I walked onto the first floor the smell of pancakes filled my nose. I followed the smell that brought me to the kitchen; there stood Sesshomaru still wearing his PJ pants and flipping the pancakes.

He smiled at me as I sat down at the breakfast table "Morning Kagomecat".

"Morning, I didn't know you could cook" I commented.

"What? Snooty rich boys can't cook?" He joked.

I smiled "You know what I mean".

"Yeah I cook so what?" He asked as he put the pancakes on plates.

"I just think of it as one more thing I know about you" I explained.

He handed me a plate and walked back to the refrigerator "I see...OJ, Milk, Tea, or water?" He asked.

"OJ please"

He grabbed the carton and poured it into two glasses. He handed me one of the glassed and sat down next to me.

"Go ahead try em' and tell me what you think"

I followed his orders and took a bite; _delicious_.

"Mm, So good" I complimented.

He smiled sweetly at me "Thank you, I'm glad you like it".

"Thank you too"

"For what?" He asked.

"For making me breakfast" I said smiling sweetly.

He grinned "No problem".

"I can't believe that the mess from last night is already gone" I thought out loud.

"Yeah we always call in the maids and let them know when the party will end; then they come in early and take care of the damage" He clarified.

_Maids?_

"You have maids?"

He chuckled "Maids, butlers, gardeners, pool cleaners, and when my brother and I were younger we had nanny's. The butlers have this weekend off so it's just me".

"Wow what a life" I remarked.

"Yeah but I definitely don't want to mooch off of my father's money for the rest of my life"

I took a sip of the OJ and asked "Oh, well what do you plan to do then?"

"Well I will most likely take my father's place and run the company along with keeping up with my hobby and doing a few drawing gigs on the side"

"Interesting," I noted.

"What about you what is your plan?"

I bit my lip "Oh um well it's kind of silly".

"Just tell me" He said with a warm smile.

My shyness and anxiety always melted away when he smiled at me.

"A novelist" I said under my breath _I guess his smile didn't make all of the shyness go away_.

"You write?"

"Yeah here and there, whenever I have a free hand"

"Cool what do you write?" He asked with increasing interest.

"Um a lot of things really; fan fiction (A/N: Wink, wink), short stories, poems, but I'm mostly working on a novel right now"

"Wow, you'll have to show them to me sometime, what's your novel about?" He asked; his golden orbs glowing at me.

I smirked at him "I guess you'll have to read it to find out".

He gave me a friendly smiled and agreed "Deal".

We finished off the rest of our breakfast and made small talk. Once we were done I helped him put the dishes in the dish washer.

As I picked up some of the forks and placed them in the washer he looked at me curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face "Um, I'm helping you what does it look like?"

He put another plate in the dishwasher "You don't have to do that".

I smirked once again at him "Well I can't let the snooty rich boy do all the work".

He chuckled deeply and gave in; we soon fished loading the dishwasher and found ourselves in the living room.

"Err, Kagome?" He asked timidly.

"Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and asked "Would you like to spend the rest of the weekend here? You know with me?"

I shrugged "Sure, why not. As long as I can stop by my house and pick up some clothes".

A smile formed upon his thin lips "Great do you want to go now?"

"Yeah sounds great".

"Come on, we can take one of my cars" He said as he grasped my hand.

He took me down to the garage and laughed lightly when he saw my eyes widen.

The garage was the size of a mall parking lot and it was full of amazing vehicles. We walk down the open pathway; passing by a Porsche Carrera, along with the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster, a McLaren F1, and many other expensive cars. He unlocked the door of the silver Saleen S7 Twin Turbo and opened it for me.

"Thank you"

He smiled as I entered the automobile; he ran to the side and jumped in. Sesshomaru opened one of the garage doors and pulled out of the basement.

Then we simply drove off with the lovely morning sunshine filling our eyes.

**Yep this one was short but so is the next one. Part 2 coming (hopfully) soon. I hope you guys liked it; review and favorite please! Thank you guys for all the support on the last chapter and for updates and hints about upcoming chapters go to my profile (I update almost everyday). **


	11. Chapter 10 A weekend with Sesshomaru P2

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 10

…

The couple arrived at Kagome's home. Sesshomaru walked over to the other side of the car and opened her door.

She smiled harmoniously at the young man "Are you going to open my door every time you get the chance?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Only until you get tired of me and dump me for Koga" He clarified as he shut the car door.

She giggled "Not possible".

He smiled and held her hand as they walked over to the front door.

~Sesshomaru~

Kagome unlocked the door and lead me inside.

"Mother? Are you home?" She called out.

"I'm in the Kitchen!" A high voice called back.

We walked into the kitchen and found Mrs. Higurashi replacing the freezer light bulb.

"Why hello Sesshomaru and how are you doing?" She greeted warmly.

"Terrific, thank you for asking. How are you Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked with a smile.

"So far so good, oh and Kagome I received tour text and I think your overnight bag is in your closet" She said as she closed the freezer door.

"Great thanks mom. Wait, where is Souta? I would think that he would be back from his sleep over by know" Kagome asked, now realizing that there isn't a jittery ten year old boy running around.

"His friend's mother decided to let them eat a twelve pound brick of chocolate for breakfast today; so I deiced to let her keep him another night" She said humorously.

Kagome laughed "Might want to make it a three nights; I'm sure it will take a good while for him to get off of the sugar buzz" she said as she grasped my hand.

Her mother nodded at her and said "Alright well you two have a good weekend; try to stay out of trouble".

"Of course Mrs. Higurashi" I assured her.

With that being said I followed Kagome upstairs and into her room.

Even though I knew she wasn't like all the other girls I still expected to see a normal teenage girl's bedroom with pink walls, makeup spread all over a vanity, a closet over flooding with clothes, and bunch of sales receipts pooling out of a trash can. Instead I found a tidy room with blue walls, black carpet floor, a large book case packed tight with books, a white headboard with black and blue sheets, and a white desk with a laptop and office supplies set neatly on top of it.

Kagome opened the closet to reveal an organized space that was hardly full.

She grabbed what looked like a black book bag and set it next to her feet. Then she looked through the dresser drawers and began to pack.

"Interesting." I noted.

She looked back at me with a puzzled look on her face "What's interesting?" she asked.

"You're not like most girls Kagome".

She smiled softly at me "Thank you".

I sat on top of her bed and turned my attention over to the laptop. _Hmm, is where she keeps them? _She looked at me with curiosity as she zipped up the bag.

"What has snatched your attention Sesshomaru?" She asked.

I walked over to the desk and asked "Is this where you keep your stories; in your laptop?"

"Yep, It's a whole lot easier then paper" She said as she went into her bathroom to fill her toiletries bag.

"_Hmm_, do you mind if I take a look?" I asked as she came back into the room.

She stuffed the bag into the book bag and blushed a light pink "Um, maybe some other time".

I looked at her with confusion "Why not? I should you my talent, now it's your turn".

"Alright but not now; you can read them some other time"

"No, we'll take your laptop with us" I demanded.

She sighed and agreed as she went back to her closet and brought out her laptop carrying case. Kagome packed up her laptop along with the charger, and other computer accessories.

Kagome said a quick goodbye to her mother and Sesshomaru helped her pack up the car. Then they drove back to his mansion as the sun made its way to the middle of the sky.

…

I'm back! I know this thing is about three days overdue but hey **you **try to make up over three days of school work including note taking, homework, tests, and of course having to finish the new assignments. Anyway I had a fantastic trip (unlike my mom who was sea sick the whole cruse) and I was so touched by all of the supportive comment's I received when I returned :D

Special thanks to:

TheBadSun, for the awesome comment; you made my day thank you so much :D

(First a quick story):  
As some of you know I finally let my boyfriend _Ty _read my stories the night before I left for my cruse. At first I was really nervous but when I read his comments I was ecstatic. Then today I received an Email from him along with over 10 emails saying that I have finally gotten review on _Mine_ (My 2nd story). I clicked on Ty's first only to discover that he let his class mates read _Mine_. I was completely livid until I read the comments that his horny high school class mates left for me in the review's box. It's seems that they liked the little lime I had placed in there near the end and that for some odd reason put a smile on my face.

So Ty, I forgive you and I still love ya' :D Oh and thanks to all of my BF's horny friends for the comments (I have been waiting to get comment's on that story forever!).

Now remember for updates/hints about upcoming chapters go to my profile located Upwards next to the picture of Naraku :3 See you guys soon!


	12. Chapter 11 A weekend with Sesshomaru P3

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 11

…

They two love birds pulled into the garage and exited the vehicle. Sesshomaru walked over to the other side of the car, only to find a smirking Kagome whom had already let herself out.

He gave her a stern look, "Get back in" He ordered.

She looked at him with confusion "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Get back in the car or were not going anywhere"

She laughed and ignored Sesshomaru as she tried to walk around him. He blocked her way with every move she made with a smirked on his face.

"My way or no way" He clarified; enjoying her frustration.

She sighed in defeat and hopped back into the car. Sesshomaru smiled triumphantly as he slowly walked over to the other side of the car.

He reached the driver's seat and asked "Now let's try this again shall we?"

He stepped out of the vehicle and walked back over to Kagome's side. He opened the door and held out his hand, waiting for her to grasp it. She exited the vehicle and the couple couldn't help but laugh at each other.

"It's just how I was raised" He explained.

"Well then I'll just have to get use to it" She said sweetly as she walked over to the trunk. He opened the back and grabbed the laptop case; she thanked him as she grabbed the other bag.

They exited the garage and entered the mansion. Kagome ran up to her guest room and unpacked her things while Sesshomaru waited in the living room.

_Crap Sesshomaru has my laptop! _She thought franticly.

She ran downstairs to the living room expecting to see him peeking through the laptop case, but he wasn't. She quickly ran back up stairs and searched the rest of the house.

_~Kagome~_

About ten minutes of searching and calling out his name later I heard a soft noise.

_Tap, tap, click, tap._

I followed the noise to Sesshomaru's bedroom door. I leaned closer to the door and heard a muffled chuckle.

Horror washed over my face as I tried to open the door. _It's locked! Oh god which one is he reading? _

…

The suspense and panic bounced up and down in my stomach as I waited outside of Sesshomaru's door. His hushed laughter only made my nerves jump even more.

I jumped as the door handle unlocked. Sesshomaru opened the door with a smirk on his face.

I broke the short silence and tried to let the words sound a casual as possible; unfortunately I did not succeed "Um, wh-which, one d-did you read?"

His smirk grew wider into what could almost be a cheshire grin. "Let's see… _Breaking Words, Gone, Death of an angle, _and_ Perfect_. So I still have a lot more reading to do".

_Oh no._

"Now I must say that your stories are the best I have ever read; your detail is incredible, there is not one misuse of vocabulary, and the story lines are fantastic." He said with a smile. The smile soon turned back into a smirk as he added "Although I did not know you could be so emo" he noted humorously.

I laughed and smiled sweetly at him "Thank you, I try not to be so gloomy but as a writer I can only please myself. Most of them are not as dark though".

We smiled at each other and I asked him quietly if he would like to read the rest, he gladly accepted.

Pretty soon his room filled with laughter.

XKagomeX

…

The time flew by and before they knew it the sun was slowly setting over the hills.

Sesshomaru smiled as he read the last line of Kagome's latest work.

Kagome bit her lip and asked nervously "Um, so what do you think?"

"Your very talented Kagomecat; you should definitely do this for a living" He told the anxious girl as he turned off the laptop.

She smiled and followed him out of his room and down stairs to the living room.

As soon as the sun could no longer be seen, rain fell over the twilight. Dark clouds consumed the sky and covered the eloquent gold and purple beams shining in the place of the absent sun. The rain poured harder and harder within minutes.

As Sesshomaru placed a disk into the DVD player the cool night began to take its toll. The room became very cold; Kagome had always been very vulnerable to cool weather.

She shivered as the movie's main menu flash upon the plasma screen. Sesshomaru look over her questionably, and then walked over to a nearby closet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" He asked her as he pulled out a few white blankets from the top shelf.

She smiled kindly at him and told him that she didn't want to be a bother.

He shook his head "Nonsense, I like doing things for you".

He sat next to her on the couch and wrapped each other around in the blanket. He held her close and they both tried to turn their attention away from each other and to the movie, but they didn't succeed.

…

Suddenly the screen turned off the whole room went black. A startled Kagome gripped her boyfriend tighter.

Sesshomaru looked around the pitch black room "Damn the powers out, I guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves" He joked with a seductive tone.

She laughed and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and griped her thin waist. She kissed him back and rested herself on his chest. The pouring rain soon became a soft drizzle and the thunder ceased. Sesshomaru and Kagome eventually fell asleep with a smile on their faces; knowing that that had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

…

Yeah, yeah, I KNOW it's a week overdue and I apologize but better late than never right? Anyway I really hope that you guy's liked it and for updates and hints about upcoming chapters go to my Fan Fiction profile.

Oh how I wish I could be as good at writing as Kagome is :(


	13. Chapter 12 A weekend with Sesshomaru P4

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 12

…

Kagome awoke and found herself in her guest bedroom. She hopped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom to tame her bed head.

Then she slowly walked down to the kitchen expecting to see Sesshomaru. Sure enough there he was, going through the refrigerator.

"So what are having?" She asked him as she entered the room.

He shut the refrigerator door and frowned "It looks like I'll have to make a quick trip to the grocery store, or if you're really hungry we could eat out".

"No I can wait, do you mind if I take a shower while you're gone?" Kagome asked with a smile.

He smiled back at her "Sure, the bathroom is next to Inuyasha's room. Are you sure you want to stay here?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah I'll be fine" She reassured him. Sesshomaru kissed her goodbye and walked toward the garage while Kagome headed up the stairs.

…

"Hey! I'm back!" Inuyasha announced as he walked through the back door. It appeared that no one was home, so he went up to his room and unpacked. Once he finished unpacking he prepared for a shower. Inuyasha walked into the bathroom just outside of his bedroom. He turned on the shower and took off his clothing. Then he realized that he had forgotten something; so he quickly put on his robe and turned the water off. Then he dashed off to his room.

…

_Ok, Sesshomaru said that the bathroom would be next to Inuyasha's room. _Kagome thought to herself as she walked through the hall way; toiletries bag in hand.

She soon found the bathroom and stepped inside. Kagome threw off her clothes and hopped into the shower.

…

Inuyasha came back into the bath room and looked at the shower curtain questionably; he could hear water running.

_Did I leave the shower on? _He asked himself.

He shrugged and took off his robe. Suddenly a soft face peeked around the shower certain.

In complete shock Kagome and Inuyasha screamed. Kagome hid behind the certain as Inuyasha frantically tried to cover himself with a towel. Then he tried to escape the scene, tripping many times in the process.

He opened the door and found a red eyed Sesshomaru.

"Oh shit" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Sesshomaru screamed at his horrified brother.

"Um, uh Sess-Sesshomaru I-I know you really mad bu-but it's not wha-what it looks li-like!" Inuyasha studderd, back away from the livid young man.

"Yeah right! You're such a pervert!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

Inuyasha took his chance and ran out of the bathroom. Sesshomaru soon followed and chased Inuyasha into his brother's room.

…

Kagome sat in the living room; waiting for her boyfriend to stop kicking his brother's ass.

"OW! I'M SORRY!" Inuyasha screamed.

About a half an hour later Sesshomaru came down stairs still glowing red with anger.

He sat next to her and she waited for him to say something.

"Did he _see_ anything?" He asked.

"No, I didn't see anything either" She told him.

He smirked at her and pulled her closer to him. Kagome snuggled up to him and tried to change the subject.

"By the way how did I end up in my guestroom this morning" she asked.

"I carried you" He said simply.

She smiled sweetly at him "Thank you" she said softly.

"Oh and I was wondering… Are you sure you're eating enough every day?"

She looked at him puzzled "What?"

"You are way too light for someone your age"

"Well I have always been the thin type, but I'm not anorexic if that's what you mean" She explained.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure"

"You worry too much" She told him with a smile.

He chuckled "Get use to it".

She couldn't help but laugh at his stubbornness. Kagome also couldn't help but ponder over the well being of Inuyasha.

"Is Inuyasha still breathing?" She asked him.

"Hardly." He answered. She would expect him to smirk or do something that would show that he was kidding, but his expression didn't change at all.

She sighed and tried hop off the couch.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked as he held her back.

"I have to pack, as much as I would like to I can't stay here forever" She pointed out.

Sesshomaru looked at her with big puppy eyes and pouted "Yes you can, please just a few more hours" He pleaded.

Kagome couldn't say no, so she agreed and sat back down.

He gave her a big grin and asked "So how would you like to go down to the beach for the rest of the day?"

"Um, sure that sounds great but is it far out?"

"Not really, about a 45 minute drive" He explained.

"But I didn't pack a bathing suit" She pointed out.

"I'll buy you one"

"You don't have to do that" She told him.

"Yes I do, think of it as a little gift of my appreciation" He said as he got up from the sofa.

"For what?" Kagome asked as she followed him up the stairs.

"For staying with me" Sesshomaru answered simply.

Before she could protest he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

They entered her guest room, "What was that for?" She asked as he laid her on the bed.

"You were too slow" He joked, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Now get changed and meet me at the front door" He ordered.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're just doing this so you can see me in a bikini?"

He smirked at her "That is only one of the reasons". Then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome changed into a pair of shorty shorts and a pale yellow tank top. She put her hair up in a pony tail and grabbed her flip-flops. Then she headed downstairs to the front door.

There stood Sesshomaru, wearing a black tank top, white shorts, and black flip-flops.

"Hello beautiful" He greeted warmly as she came down the stairs.

She smiled sweetly at him and asked "Do we have everything we need?"

"Everything we need is at the house"

Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face "The house?" she asked.

"The beach house" He said

"You have a beach house?"

"It was a birthday present" Sesshomaru explained.

She laughed "I had no idea someone could be so spoiled".

He chuckled at her comment and led her to the car.

He opened the door for her as always and they drove off with the idea of sunshine and cool salt water in mind.

…

It only took 25 minutes for them to reach their destination. Kagome was aghast at the sight of the beach house.

It was two story, six bathrooms, and five bedrooms. It was quiet, somewhat cute, and it had a private beach for a back yard.

"Wow" She commented as they walked through the front door.

He smiled and led her to a guestroom; the room was cute but big with plenty of storage space.

"Oh and take a look in the top drawer near the closet" He told her.

She did as she was told and there she found over a dozen bikinis.

"I hope that at least one of them is your correct size, if not I can tell the staff to get more"

She smiled at him, "Thank you Sesshomaru, why am I not surprised that the one piece suits are scarce" She said with a few giggles following.

He chuckled along with her and said "Just meet me at the back door when you're ready".

"Alright" She called out to him as he left the room.

Kagome tried on the smallest size he had gotten for her and sure enough that one fit perfectly. She went with the baby blue strapless and put her shorts and top back on.

Then she ran down the stairs and there stood Sesshomaru, beach towels and all.

They smiled at each other and then they walked down to the beach hand in hand.

…

"Come on, take it off" Sesshomaru told the stubborn girl.

They were taking a walk down the beach, he hadn't stopped nagging her to take off her shorts and cammy since they stepped onto the beach.

"No! I can't believe I even put it on!" Kagome exclaimed.

Within seconds he was giving her a sad puppy face and like always she couldn't refuse.

"Ugh, fine but you have to close your eyes" She told him.

He followed her orders and waited for her to say that he could open his eyes.

"Alright you can open your eyes now!" A distant voice announced.

He opened his eyes and he turned in the direction where the voice was. There he found her swimming around in the ocean. The water was too high above her for him to see anything.

"Your mean you know that!" Sesshomaru called out to her. His words only made her laugh harder.

Irritated by her mocking, he threw off his top exposing his abs and swam after her.

Kagome tried to swim away but he was way too fast. He caught her griped her waist, she attempted to squirm but it was no use.

He smirked at her and she sighed in defeat.

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the sight of each other's half necked body and playing around on the beach.

Eventually the moon appeared upon the soon to be night sky; letting them know that they should be heading home.

So Sesshomaru and Kagome packed their bags and he took her home.

…

"Thank you for staying with me" He said as he walked her to the front door.

A sweet smile played upon her lips "Thank you for inviting me".

"So I'll see you tomorrow, same time?" He asked.

The word 'yes' almost escaped from her mouth, but she remembered the change of plans just in time.

"Actually, I have to get to school earlier tomorrow so I'll have to take a rain check"

A frown appeared over his thin lips "Darn, oh well. Then I guess I'll have to wait until home base".

Kagome laughed a little "I'm sure you'll survive".

He took in a dramatic breath "I shall try".

They smiled at each other and kissed goodbye.

"See you tomorrow" She said.

"Goodnight Kitten"

…

Purr... Sexy shirtless Sesshomaru XD! Personally I have always thought that Kagome was way to skinny in the anime, but that might just be me... I still have Inuyasha's expression when he saw Kagome in the shower!

Anyway I'm am soooo excited! First of all I KNOW that it's way over due and I will tell you why…On my face book account! :) That's right! The other day I was feeling bad about how I haven't told why the chapter has been on hold. So Then I thought _'If only there was a way for me to tell my fans about the stories…They deserve so much better, after all they have done for me…' _And that's when it hit me, '_I could make a face book account!' _

So if you would like to be my friend on FB then the link will be on my profile, or you could search Siren Singer :)

Thank you so much for your support, comments, and patience. I hope you liked this chapter and for more updates you can visit my FF profile or my new FB profile.


	14. Chapter 13 A new week, a new problem

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 13

…

Kagome awoke from her sleep and began her average morning routine. She had always woken up at 5:15 on a school morning, no matter what time she went to bed. So she always had a lot of extra time in the mornings. Today she had to get to school early to talk with Mr. Naraku; he had sent her a school email requesting her arrival 15 to 30minutes earlier.

_It's probably about my acting lessons for the Romeo and Juliet project. _She thought to herself as she walked down the stairs. Kagome set her book bag down and started making her breakfast; eggs and sand dollar pancakes.

"Good morning Kagome" A quiet voice chirped from behind her.

She turned her head to see who the voice belonged to; there stood her little brother, dressed and ready for school.

"Souta, its 5:57 what are you doing up?" She asked the young boy as he sat down at the dining room table.

"You always fix an awesome breakfast on Mondays, when I heard you were leaving early I didn't want to miss it. So here I am." He sang, Souta was always happy on Mondays for some reason; now Kagome knew why.

Kagome laughed and fixed them both a plate. Her little brother poured two glasses of OJ, then the two of them sat down and finished off their breakfast.

A big grin formed on Souta's face "Thanks for breakfast sis".

She smiled at him and said "Your welcome, I should get going now. Oh and tell mom that I might be staying after school late. I'll call her and give her the details".

"Ok, love ya!" He said as he ran out of the room.

"Love you too!" She called back as she grabbed her book bag and headed out the backdoor.

…

Kagome walked into the school building. The whole place was almost completely disserted, the only people there were a few teachers and a couple students. She walked over to Mr. Naraku's room and knocked on the door.

He opened the door and smiled at her, "Ah yes, come in".

She followed his orders and entered the room. He motioned for her to sit next to him at one of the vacant desks. She sat down at the desk and waited for him to say something.

"So about your project, I can help you with the presentation any day and any time after school. What times are good for you?" He asked her.

Kagome thought for a moment "Well I'm free every night from 3:30 to 6:30".

A small smile fell upon his thin lips "Perfect, how about we start with this afternoon, and then after we finish we can talk about the schedule a little more."

She nodded "Sounds great".

"Meet me in the theater room after the final bell" He told her.

Kagome nodded once more and said she would be there. Then she left the room and drifted around the halls, waiting for her friends to arrive.

…

Sesshomaru parked his car in the school parking lot and walked over to the picnic table. He sat down and turned his attention to the empty seat next to him.

Then he looked at his group and asked "Where's Kagome?"

They all shrugged, "Sango and Rin are looking around for her" Miroku told him.

…

Sango made a final stop at Kagome's locker; sure enough there she was.

"There you are!" She exclaimed as she ran over to her friend's locker.

Kagome turned around and smiled at her "Hi Sango, what's new?"

Sango smirked at her "Oh spare me from the innocent greetings Kags, I know you stayed with Sesshomaru the whole weekend".

A cute smile formed on Kagome's face, "Well yeah, what's wrong with that?" she asked.

Sango's eyes bugged out "Come on I want details!"

"So do I!" A squeaky voice called out from behind. The two girls turned around and found Rin running up to them.

"Spill it!" Rin ordered, crossing her arms.

Kagome sighed "Some girls don't kiss and tell" she pointed out with a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

The other two girls squealed, "YOU KISSED?" They asked excitedly.

Kagome sighed once more and decided to leave them hanging. So she grabbed the rest of her books and ran off to her home base; leaving the two girls angry and eager.

…

Although she tried, Kagome couldn't avoid Sango and Rin in home base; the two girls pounded her with questions.

"Come on tell us!" They whined. Kagome just shook her head.

"Ugh! Fine, don't tell us! We'll find or eventually" Sango promised her as she turned away. Rin followed and it was then that the bell rang; informing them that it was time for the next class.

…

The first half of the day flew by quickly for Kagome, now it was time to go to lunch. She casually pondered over her day as she placed her books into her looker. She laughed at how her computer teacher had ran out of work for her to do since she was so ahead and how he just told her to play around on the internet.

Suddenly firm arms wrapped around her waist; she cringed in response. A familiar male chuckle came from behind her "Well it's nice to see you too" he joked.

She turned around and found gorgeous golden eyes, "Oh, sorry Sesshomaru. How has your day been so far?" she asked causally with a smile.

"A lot better now that I've seen you" He cooed, wearing his famous smirk.

Kagome laughed and pecked him on his cheek. Sesshomaru tried not to blush and walked, hand in hand, to lunch with her.

…

_**~Naraku~**_

I sighed in relief as I realized that the end of the day was only an hour away. The final period was every teacher's favorite part of the day, but it was somewhat different for me. There was another reason for it but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

_Oh right. _I thought as the reason walked ever so gracefully into my classroom. _Kagome: The student who actually cares…_

The rest of the class soon pilled in and I began the lesion as the time flew by.

...

The final bell rang and as usual none of the students wasted anytime to pour into the hall ways. Naraku straightened up his desk and grabbed his Romeo and Juliet folders. He then left the room and headed to the theater room.

…

**I know it's short. What can I say? **

**BTW: Naraku IS a last, middle and first name... Just thought I'd point that out...**

**Thank you all for the support and dealing with my MESSY story :3**


	15. Chapter 14 Lessons

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 14

…

Naraku snaked through the hallways; making some of the students cringe. He couldn't help but smirk as the students quickly arched their backs and tried to act innocent while he stalked down the main hall. He chuckled to himself and walked toward the theater room. He found Kagome sitting at the front of the stage.

She looked at him with her angelic smile and received a charming smirk from his thin lips.

"So, where should we begin Mr. Naraku?"

The two then began with the lessons, which (two both of their surprise) went by quicker than they had thought it would.

Soon it was time for both of them to leave, so they said their goodbyes and then headed out.

…

Kagome sighed as she entered her bedroom that never seemed to change. She set her book bag down and hopped onto her bed, then curled up to her pillow. Just as she closed her eyes an upbeat ringtone played in her ear. She sat up and looked at her cell phone with Sango's name flashing on the screen.

Kagome took the call, "Hey Sango" she greeted.

"Hey Kags, where were you this afternoon? Your Boyfriend left early and you were nowhere in sight."

Kagome then explained to her friend about her lessons which made Sango cringe.

"Dang, a whole after noon with Mr. Naraku voluntarily? I can hardly make it one class period with that guy." Sango said with a slight shiver in her voice.

A confused look fell upon Kagome's face "Wait, what's wrong with him?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Sango asked with a somewhat surprised tone in her voice.

"He's so… Oh I don't know, creepy, cold, harsh." She said sarcastically. "Mr. Naraku makes every student's skin crawl; I think that's what all the girls love about him: his bad boy look and attitude."

"Well at least that's what Kikyo saw in him" Sango added; finishing her statement.

"Who is Kikyo?" Kagome asked, hoping she wouldn't sound stupid with her question.

"Kikyo was this slut who had her eyes on Mr. Naraku all through high school. At the beginning of this school year she saw her chance and went after him; needless to say Mr. Naraku knew about Kikyo's reputation and didn't want a social dieses or pretty much anything to do with her. He tried to ignore her at first but it pretty soon got out of hand. So he discussed it with the principle, a few witnesses came out and Kikyo got suspended."

"Hmm… Naraku seems really nice though" Kagome thought out loud.

"Yeah sure, he's nice to you because you're the only one who has actually passed one of his pop quizzes. No offense Kags but your kind of like the golden student to him."

Kagome's eyes widened "Great now I'm the dork of the school" she groaned.

"Nah, not really; I mean you're fun to hang out with and that's all that really matters" Sango said in an attempt to cheer Kagome up.

Kagome smiled "Thanks Sango, by the way how are things going between you and Miroku?" she asked.

"Pretty good actually, all the guys are having a boys night out thing so me and Rin are going out tonight. Do you wanna come with us?" Sango asked.

"Um, well I really just wanna hang out here and get some rest. Thanks for asking though."

"Ok sure, see ya' tomorrow" Sango replied in an understanding tone.

"Yeah, you and Rin have fun. Bye."

"We will bye"

…

_**Naraku-**_

I sighed as I entered my home. _More of a house than a home, _I pointed out to myself. It's too big, cold and bare to ever be considered a home. I set down my coat and keys then walked up the spiraling stair case to the study room. I settled down at my desk and pulled out my favorite novel.

Yet as the hours flew by I couldn't help but put the book down and let my mind wander to think about what my life has become of. I remembered back to my college years and laughed at the plans I had for my future back then. I had once imagined a quaint home built for two, my young beautiful bride and I lying on the couch watching a romantic movie that she somehow tricked me into watching. Just a simple married life with a nice career for the both of us. Never in a million years back then would I think that I would win the lottery and live alone in a big empty house with not even a girlfriend to keep me company or even happy.

I sighed once more; _I guess that's just the way it is._

…

Poor lonely Naraku :'( Even bad boys can be lonely...

Well there you have it: The 14th chappie 83 I hope you all liked it :) I must say that I feel that my c-mas break was completely wasted; one week I was going back and forth with family get togethers (Joy l:l) and the other week my father forced me to stay with him for the rest of my break (Joy l:l) :( Meh. Anyway thank you all for your support on FF and Facebook :) See ya' soon!


	16. Chapter 15 Shooting star

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 15

…

_Wednesday-_

Sesshomaru pulled out of the school parking lot then drove off to his home. He soon came to the same old traffic light that somehow always managed to turn red every time he came across it. As he waited patiently for the light to turn green he turned his attention to the empty passenger seat next to him. He frowned; Kagome had been staying after school for the past three days. Even during their free time they never had the chance to talk or see each other, Kagome had been staying in the class room getting her project set up throughout her lunch period. Then when she finally finished her lessons and came home she had to ketch up with her homework.

The light turned green giving him the freedom to speed off. It only took five minutes for him to reach his home; he parked his convertible and then entered the mansion. Sesshomaru walked up the stairs to his bedroom and then sat at his desk. He tried to take his mind off of his absent girlfriend and began his homework. Even though he eventually finished his work, he couldn't help but wonder what Kagome was up to in between filling in the blank bold lines on the work sheet in front of him. Sesshomaru even found himself jealous of Mr. Naraku out of the fact that his teacher was spending more time with Kagome then he has.

As Sesshomaru put his homework away he sighed and thought to himself _I just can't wait until the weekend, and then she'll finally be mine once again._

…

**Naraku-**

"Thank you for giving me lessons Mr. Naraku, I feel a lot more confident about my presentation" Kagome thanked warmly as she placed her books back into her book bag.

"Your more than welcome Kagome" I said to the young woman as I began to pack up myself.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" She said already walking toward the door.

"Wait," I called out to her. She turned around and looked at me questionably.

"Excuse me, I forgot to give you this" I said, holding out a thin novella.

She grasped the book and examined it "What's this?" she asked looking up at me.

"It is a copy of the original Shakespeare's Romeo Juliet scene two; The Balcony Scene" I explained, "We will do a final rehearsal tomorrow and Friday" I added.

"Great, Thank you Mr. Naraku"

"You're welcome, have a good evening" I said, she wished me the same and just like that she was gone; which I must admit, for some odd reason took the grin off my face.

…

As soon as I arrived at my home I immediately walked up to my master bedroom. It had defiantly been a long day for me; after Kagome's lessons I had to take on two tutoring classes. Then of course after that I had to run a few errands.

I changed into a pair of black pajama pants and got ready for an early slumber. I must say that 8 o'clock pm is not my average bedtime, but then again today was not that average for me either. As I turned out the lights and placed myself under the cotton sheets I wondered what it was about this day that made it somewhat _click_. I then remembered it; the whole day I had been thinking about the life I was meant to have, the life with my wife.

_Wait a minute, so what? Yeah sure I had a dream of a relationship; who doesn't? What does that have to do with anything? What made me thinking about __**one **__little thing that I casually ponder over every once in a while make this day unordinary? _

The reason had been slightly shown yet I couldn't put my finger on the true face of the answers I was seeking.

Then, like a gorgeous shooting star tearing its way through a thick forest of never ending dark clouds that had even swallowed the light of the bold moon and breaking into a clear starless pitch-black sky and blinding the earth, sun, seas and oceans with its light and indescribable beauty: He had found his answer.

_It had all created perfect sense, _The woman he had always imagined: Long black hair, big beautiful eyes, a friendly smile, an innocently angelic face, intelligent, kind, and graceful yet feisty and the soul of a poet. The pieces fused together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and created an image; to my own horror I _knew _the face. It was impossible for me to believe my own eyes but the face in my mind was of Kagome's.

_No, no, no; It __**can't **__be hers'. It just __**can't..**__. Wait, is it? Am I in love with this girl? No. No, I can't be, I mean yeah sure she seems to be 'my type' but…Wait, oh no, she __**is **__my type! She's only 16 though, I'm 25! Not to mention I'm her teacher! That would be an impossible romance anyway. Wait, a romance? Who am I kidding? She's probably got every guy in the school crawling all over her anyway. Hmm, I wonder who those guys are… Argh! Why do I even care? I mean she's only sweet and wonderful and smart and attractive, beautiful, and…Perfect…_

_She was the woman I had always dreamed of. It had always been her._

The realization hit me like a bolt of lightning: I was in love with Kagome.

…

… **:I … Yep. It looks like I have created a teacher-to-student affection chappie… :D YAY! Well personally I think it's ABOUT TIME! Oh how I have been looking forward to the next fowling chappies :3 YES that is ginger language for THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE INTENSE! :3 **

**You can obviously tell that Naraku was a tad bit confused with his realization :) Heehee!**

**PS: The funny thing is: I still don't know who I'm gonna let have Kagome! :3 I think I'll figure it out...maybe…possibly…no I doubt it :D There both WAY too hot for me to decide!**

**I love you all soooo much! Thank you so much for your Facebook comments and adding me as your friend, and I would like to thank EVRYONE who supports me on FF!**


	17. Chapter 16 Golden orbs

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 16

…

_**Thursday-**_

Kagome walked into the theater room; clutching the book Mr. Naraku gave her in her hand. She noticed Mr. Naraku at the front of the stage. She greeted him warmly as she always did; he smiled at her and they began their lesson.

…

"Oh Romeo, Romeo where for are thou' Romeo?" Kagome began, standing on a balcony prop especially made for the scene she was preforming. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not; be swore my love and I will no longer be a Capulet"

"Perfect Kagome, now I'll recite Romeo's lines and you can continue from there" He informed her as he climbed up the scale of the balcony. Kagome nodded and waited for him to begin.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon; whom is already sick and pale with grief" He announced, reciting the lines with her ever so perfectly. Kagome was taken as she listened; in an instant she saw in her teacher, the true feelings of Romeo's love for Juliet. If she closed her eyes, she could have sworn the real Romeo was right there in front of her. As he stared into her eyes he noticed something different about them; her eyes appeared to be gray at a first glance but as he stared deeper into them, he discovered that in the right light they gave off a blue tint.

As they both recited the lines the scattered words and their poetic sprits joined together and created _chemistry_. All was forgotten in Naraku's mind, the only thing he could comprehend was the moment he was sharing with her; replaying a timeless play of something he felt with his Juliet: _Forbidden Love._

"Call me, but love…" He trailed off. Naraku's lines were lost as he stared into Kagome big beautiful eyes. He couldn't help himself; he slowly let his words slip away and allowed his lips to meet hers. Kagome was dumb struck; she pushed him away from her and pried her way off of the balcony then ran out of the room. She wasted no time to get out of the building as a million thoughts raced through her mind. Naraku came out of his trance a scolded himself for what he had just let himself do.

"Damn it! What have I done?"

…

As soon as Kagome arrived at her home she ran up to her bedroom and lied down onto her bed.

'_HE KISSED ME?' _she thought franticly.

'_He freaking kissed me! Mr. Naraku kissed me! How could he-? Why did he-?' _

She lied there and search for some sort of clue, reason, a point or anything to explain what had just happened. After an hour of thinking she shot up from her bed with fear in her eyes.

'_Oh my god, He kissed me and… I… I think I liked it! No, no I couldn't have. He's a teacher, he's my teacher! But he kissed me, as we were reciting the lines. Maybe he was just getting too into it. Then again he had that look in his eyes… That look, the look I've seen before in someone's eyes, when there in love… I've seen that look before…'_

Kagome eyes glazed over as the eyes that held that look formed in her mind. Golden orbs that never failed to shine; _Sesshomaru…_

Tears ran down her cheeks _'I miss him so much'_.

Kagome cried herself to sleep that night. She felt horrible, she needed to cry; she needed to cry her heart out. So she did…

…

Kagome decided to skip school the next day; she couldn't bear to face Sesshomaru, much less Mr. Naraku. She came down the stairs and told her mother she was sick.

Her mother looked at her cautiously "Hmm, It must be that bug that's been going around. Just get some rest; I'll call in work for a personal day".

Kagome shook her head "No mom, There's no need for that. I'll be fine by myself, like you said I just need some rest".

Her mother sighed "Alright, Grandpa will be in the garage if you need him." She informed her.

Kagome nodded and said goodbye to her mom and little brother as they headed out the door.

Then she slumped up the stairs back to her bed. She hugged her pillow as she drenched it in her tears.

…

:D I KNOW RIGHT! Drama much? What can I say, even the weird ginger who hates almost everything can be cheesy too sometimes. Anyway, yep it's official; Kagome's at the top of a love triangle. I am so jealous of her right now! XD Then again it would be WAY too difficult to choose one over the other, I would hate to have to do that…Oh wait, I DO! I'm the one who has to choose the one who gets Kags D: HELP!

Thank you all so much for your support, comments, FB friend request and messages!


	18. Chapter 17 Time to tell

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 17

…

Kagome spent the rest of the day sulking. It was not long after school was over that Sango texted her.

_**Sango: Hey Kags, U sick?**_

Kagome was sick alright, sick to her stomach. She felt like she was coming down with bipolar type 2.

_**Kagome: Something like that.**_

_**Sango: U want me and Rin to stop by and hang out with you for a while? Rin wants to make you some chicken soup.**_

Although Kagome highly doubted chicken soup could solve her problems or at least erase her memory, the thought of talking to Rin and Sango did make her feel better.

_**Kagome: I would love that, thank you so much!**_

Sango and Rin arrived shortly afterward. The girls chatted about normal things and of course the subject changed to boys.

"Then Miroku couldn't keep a straight face for the rest of the night!" Sango finished, the girls laughed in unison.

Kagome's smile soon faded away as Sesshomaru entered her mind.

Rin looked over her expression solemnly; both Sango and Rin knew Kagome was more than just sick.

"Kags, is something bothering you?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome smiled and shook her head "Nah, I'm just tired. You two should probably get going soon, I'm sure your parents' want you home for dinner" she said politely; trying to not make her friends feel like they weren't getting kicked out. She spared her friends the water works until they left, giving their best get well wishes.

…

_Sesshomaru-_

I couldn't help but wonder why Kagome wasn't at school today. _'She's probably just a little sick' _I thought; trying to reassure myself. Yet I kept feeling that there was something more to it than that. She seemed so distant this past week. Even when I called her at lunch to check on her, she didn't pick up. _'Maybe she slept in,' _I thought, and so I picked up the phone and tried to call her again.

…

Kagome jumped as Sesshomaru's ringtone played on her cell, she couldn't talk to him. She didn't want him to hear the distress in her voice; tears were already forming in her eyes.

…

_Sesshomaru-_

He sighed as her voice mail rang in his ear. He looked at the clock; it was only 6:09. The more he thought about Kagome the more necessary going over to house to confront her became. He smiled at the thought of her sweet scent and warm smile. He stood and walked downstairs to the basement, Sesshomaru then hopped into his car and headed for Kagome's home.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the movies? It'll be fun, we can see that new werewolf movie you were talking about last week" Kagome's mother suggested in a sticky sweet voice.

Kagome shrugged "I'll be fine here mom, I can see it some other time. Thanks anyway"

Her mother frowned and kissed her check "Call us if you need anything" she said as she, along with grandpa and Souta walked out the back door.

Kagome sighed and walked up the stairs. She stepped into the bathroom and finished drying her hair that had been washed not too long ago. Then she strolled into her bedroom and slipped on a pair of black pajama pants and a blue cami. Kagome sat on her bed in silence; she pulled her knees up to chest and hugged them as the hole in her stomach grew. She still felt bad about what had happed yesterday, she wanted to forget it all, but the feeling of her teacher's tender lips slamming against hers still remained. She fought back the tears in her eyes and listened to the silence. Kagome slowly closed her eyes and started to doze off. The door bell suddenly rang causing Kagome to jump. She groaned quietly as she came back to reality, she then hopped off her bed and walked down stairs.

As soon as she opened the door, she felt all the blood in her body rush to her head.

"Sesshomaru… Um, hey…" She muttered as she stared into his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled at her "Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. You weren't at school today, are you ok?"

His warm words poured over her, making a smile dance across her lips. She jumped up and hugged him tightly "I'm so glad you're here, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed excitedly, for once this week she finally felt secure and happy.

He grinned and hugged her back, telling her that he missed her too. They pulled away from each other and, to Sesshomaru's surprise, Kagome was the first one to pull in for a kiss.

He chuckled "Darn, you beat me to it" He joked with his casual smirk.

She laughed and gazed into his eyes, she had almost forgotten how easily it was for him to make her laugh.

Sesshomaru scratched the back of his neck, "So are you sick or something? Do you want me to leave so you can get some rest?" he asked.

Kagome shuddered at the thought of him leaving "No I'm not really sick, I was just really tired today. My family went out tonight so it's just me, would you mind keeping me company?" she asked.

His eyes lit up "Of course I will."

Kagome smiled and lead him into the living room. The couple spent the next hour flipping through the TV channels, snuggling, chatting, and listing to music and of course the occasional ten minute make-out sessions.

They then spent a few more hours watching some action flicks. Sesshomaru and Kagome rummaged through her family's collection of movies, trying to find another film to watch.

"What movie is this one?" He asked, holding a blank disc in a clear, plastic holder.

Kagome pondered over the strange looking disk "Hmm, I've never seen that one before".

Sesshomaru flipped it over and written on it in bold, black marker it read "Student's Secrets".

"I think I have heard of this before, want to watch it?" He invited.

"What it is about?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Before me and Inuyasha started trying to actually kill each other, it was a tradition for the family to get together once a week and watch a random movie. It was usually the only night our dad wasn't out of town and our mom wasn't tending to the house, library, garden or another Martha Stewart-like structure" He laughed.

She smiled "Hmm, I've never watched a movie without knowing what it's about; but I guess it's worth a try"

Half way into the movie, Kagome regretted their decision. The movie started out with a sixteen year old girl who was quiet, shy and intelligent, her name was Jade. She is the new girl at her school but her kindness drew up friends for her quickly; one of those friends was the cute, down to earth green-eyed school football star with curly brown hair and a crush for Jade, his name was Peter. Peter and Jade soon find themselves head over heels in love with each other. Something else happened, but Sesshomaru and Kagome were too busy paying attention to each other's lips to focus on anything else. The plot of the movie took a creepy turn when a character Mr. Turner, a young 27 year old brown eyed 10th grade teacher, came into the spotlight. Mr. Turner turned out to be Jade's fifth period science teacher whom came out to admit his inappropriate feelings for Jade. Jade is frightened but decides not to tell Peter, she comes back to Mr. Turner and tells him to not bring this up again and that she already has a love interest.

(Aiden) Turner is both heartbroken and somewhat furious. The movie ended with a big twist when Aiden kidnaps Jade and rapes her, keeping her in his home before moving to New York, holding a back-story of Megan (Jade) being his home-schooled daughter. Afterward it is revealed that Peter was so distraught by Jade's disappearance that he committed suicide. Kagome's spin froze over as the camera panned out of the scene as Peter's mother hysterically dials 911 followed by the end credits flowing over the screen.

"Hmm, it must have been either a horror film or a movie that you would come across on Lifetime" He joked with a smirk.

Kagome laughed a little, "Whatever it was, it was creepy" she said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I just think she was an idiot for not telling her boyfriend" He commented.

"Really, how so?" She asked, still pondering over what he had just said.

"Come on Kitty Kag (AN: :3 Yeppers a new nick name for Kags), a relationship has to have trust. I mean if she kept something like that from him then she must not have taken their relationship seriously" He pointed out.

"That's why I never keep anything from you" He added with a charming smile as he grazed her cheek with his hand.

Kagome bit her lip, afraid she would bit her tongue before she could mutter out "Um, Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something".

"What would that be?" He asked, playing with her hair.

Kagome took a deep breath "I wasn't really sick today, I skipped school because I was too upset".

Sesshomaru pondered over her expression nervously "Why were you upset?" he asked.

Kagome held her breath for a moment, and then she told him everything with tears running across her checks, from the kiss to the crying. She watched as his eyes turned red with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He exclaimed as he got up from the couch. "Who does he think he is? That rat bastard! I'll kick his ass all the way to state prison!" Sesshomaru screamed as he walked toward the door.

Kagome followed him and grabbed his in an attempt to stop him from going "Sesshomaru calm down! It's 11 o'clock at night! I know you're mad but-".

He cut her off "Oh I'm not mad, I'M FURIOUS! And I will NOT CALM DOWN! How can you think that this is ok? IT'S NOT OK KAGOME! Look, Inuyasha and all the other boys who think they can have you, I can handle! But I am NOT going to stand for some twenty five year old creep trying to steal you away from me!" he yelled.

Her nose scrunched up "First of all, no I do not think that what he did was ok! Second, no one is going to take me away! I'm not some diamond that you keep locked up in a safe just because you're afraid some robber is going to steal me! I have the option of who I stay with, and I choose you."

She felt him grip her hand and they smiled at each other. Sesshomaru pulled her into a warm embrace and felt himself drown into her scent.

"Does this mean I don't get to kick his ass?" he joked.

"Ha-ha yeah, no." She said sternly.

He pouted like a puppy in the rain "Pwease?" He cooed.

"No. I need to confront him on my own." She insisted.

He sighed "Alright fine, but I will be at least fifteen feet away in case he kidnaps you and changes your name to Alice or something." He joked.

Kagome laughed uneasily and looked down at her shoes, Sesshomaru lifted up her head and smiled "Hey, I was kidding, everything is going to be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He said firmly.

Kagome gave him a small smile, like always Sesshomaru was the one person that could always make her feel safe.

…

**Oh the DRAMA! What would this series be without you? VERY SORRY for the LONG wait, these past few months have been hectic and as I'm sure you all know it's time for exams! Anyway, I felt bad so I decided to make this one long (I hope it was worth it!) BTW Student's Secrets is all mine! I wrote it myself and I am claiming full rights to it and all of its characters. So, don't go off and sue me or anything XD (I felt like I was writing a page for Wikipedia when I wrote the whole thing down). Thank you so much for your support (and remarkable patience)!**


	19. Chapter 18 The little things

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 18

…

"I should get going" Sesshomaru said as he glanced at the clock. Kagome bit her lip, they gazed at each other closely; they both knew that after being away from each other for so long, they really didn't want to be apart even for one second.

He smiled at her "Would you like to come to my place for a while?"

"I would love to, but aren't your parents' home?" She asked thoughtfully.

"As long as you don't end up having a little white stick with a positive sign on it, their fine" He joked.

She laughed "Well then let's not let that happen shall we?"

"Of course, we can stop at CVS on our way there" He smirked seductively.

Kagome's jaw dropped "Shut up! It's going to take way more than a condom for that to happen!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "Oh, such as?" He asked.

She placed her index finger on her chin, in a thinking expression "Gee, I don't know… Perhaps, maybe a ring around this finger in about five years will do the trick" She said sarcastically, pointing to her ring finger.

"Ah, I see. I understand, I too prefer tradition." He explained.

"Wow, couldn't tell the way you talk" She pointed out.

He chuckled "Look who's talking little Miss. Moans in her sleep. I believe you were the one to come up with that one." He taunted.

Kagome raised her eyebrows "Pulling things from the past huh, I see how it is Mr. Anti one pieces" She said, remembering the many, many bikinis he had placed in the guest room at his family beach house.

He smiled at her "It was worth it though."

She sighed and smiled back at him "I'll be down in a minute" she said as she turned to walk up the stairs. So she did, after leaving a note for her mother the couple hopped into the car and drove to his home.

…

The mansion was almost completely dark besides the stray nightlights in the kitchen and bathrooms. Kagome and Sesshomaru quietly crept through the halls, trying to make as less noise as possible. They found themselves in his bedroom.

Kagome smiled "At least we know were on the right track" she whispered as they stepped into the room.

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning on a few lights.

"Well the guest bedrooms are on this floor right?" She pointed out. The mansion had hardly any light, it took the two a few tries to find his room.

Kagome began to walk to the door and attempted to turn the knob. Sesshomaru had different plan apparently; he stepped in front of her and locked the door behind him.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression and he couldn't help but grin "I think I'll keep my kitten tucked away with me tonight" He cooed as he brought her closer to his side.

Kagome couldn't help but smile optimistically "Alright, but no funny business" she warned.

"No promises" He joked.

Kagome managed to escape her boyfriend's clutches long enough to excuse herself to the bathroom and get ready for bed. She changed back into her pajamas and tip toed into Sesshomaru's room.

She entered the room to find it baron; she looked around the room in search of him. Kagome suddenly felt two familiar muscular arms grab her waist and pull her back into none other than Sesshomaru. She spun around and smiled at him "Aw," she cooed.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"You look good in checkers" She complimented, looking at his silk black and white checkered pajama pants.

He chuckled "Thank you, has anyone ever told you, you look good in blue?" he asked.

She smiled "Thank you, I'll remember that" she added.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her closer to him; he wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. In which in Kagome's opinion he did purely to piss her off, Sesshomaru swooped her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He laughed at the disappointed look she had on her face when he place her on the bed.

"You're mean." She fussed out stubbornly.

"I know" He grinned.

Surprisingly to Sesshomaru, he managed to get under the covers with Kagome without her hitting him in some way.

"See, you can't stay mad at me" He teased.

She shrugged "No, I guess I can't" she sighed. "But, you can't stay mad at me either" she pointed out.

He smirked and kissed her nose "How can I stay mad at someone who gets as cute as you when you blush?"

"Ha-ha, look who's talking." She pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Now may I please make out with you for at least an hour so I can get over the incredible misery I had to go through, being without you this week?" He pleaded with his sad puppy eyes.

Kagome smiled sweetly and cuddled up to him, not knowing that when Sesshomaru said an hour, he really did mean an hour. She didn't really seem to mind though, all she knew was that he was happy; and that's all that really mattered to her.

After the hour(s?) went by Kagome was half asleep, Sesshomaru was happy with her in arms, fiddling with her hair, and occasionally kissing her neck.

"Do you even plan on going to sleep?" She asked smiling.

He smirked playfully back at her "Not really, I think I'm just going to treat myself to your unconscious body tonight" He laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Well that's comforting" she said sarcastically.

He chuckled "Alright, good night kitten".

She smiled "Goodnight Fluffy" she joked.

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped "What?" Kagome asked innocently "Ok according to you, I'm a cat and you're so good at the whole sad puppy face, and Fluffy is a practical name for a puppy." She explained.

He narrowed his eyes "I have no idea as to what you are speaking of" he said stubbornly.

"Whatever, goodnight Fluffy" She said, smiling triumphantly as she turned away from him, on her other side.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. Kagome was in his arms, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back, opening her eyes.

"I love you" He said softly.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes "I love you too" she said.

It was that simple, he loved her and she loved him.

"_I guess it's just the little things" _He thought to himself.

…

**Ello, :3 (Happy B-DAY to me). Anyway what can I say, I decided to treat my loyal readers and myself to a perverted chappie. I tried to tone it down a little though because of the fact that I didn't want my Sesshomaru (whom sadly is not locked up in my closet) to be a Miroku type of perverted. I think I found a good balance though, thank you again for everything that you have given me; you're the best birthday gift a writer could ever ask for. (Oh Siren, you and your cheesy lines).**


	20. Chapter 19 A proper apology by Fluffy

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 19

…

The day started out as just an average Sunday morning at Sesshomaru's home. That was of course until Inuyasha stepped into the picture.

Kagome still lay, half asleep, in Sesshomaru's bed while Sesshomaru himself was getting dried off from taking a shower across the hall. Inuyasha slumped over to his brother's bedroom door holding a small cardboard box, still wearing his pjs, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Sesshomaru, mom told me to give you this thing that came in the mail" He announced drowsily. He then slowly opened the door and peered around the room.

Inuyasha looked at the bed, there lying peacefully, was none other than Kagome Higurashi. He dropped the box with confusion in his eyes "What the hell?" he mumbled before closing the door shut awkwardly.

He then marched over to his brother's bathroom and banged on the door.

The door opened and there stood Sesshomaru, with a blue towel around his waist and his long silver hair streaked across his back. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing with Kagome here overnight in YOUR bed? What did you do to her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What do you think I did to her?" Sesshomaru asked innocently.

"Did you two have sex? Mom and Dad are going to kill you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did, and it was incredible. Honestly I can't believe anyone didn't hear us last night." Sesshomaru mocked sarcastically.

"Set aside that, what are mom and dad going to say when they found out that you and her slept in the same bed?"

"Now now, don't get your panty hose in a bunch." He teased. "By the way, where's my package?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In your room, next to your girlfriend" His brother informed him with a disapproving look on his face.

"Thank you, little brother" Said Sesshomaru, and with that he scooted past his brother and walked back into his bedroom.

…

Once in his bedroom, Sesshomaru gathered a causal outfit and excused himself back to the bathroom to change. He then slipped back into his room and quietly crept over next to Kagome. Sesshomaru kissed her head and watched as the sweet smile appeared upon her lips.

"Morning" He greeted warmly.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open "Morning Fluffy" She joked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and kissed her lips. Kagome returned the kiss and hopped out of bed. Sesshomaru pulled her next to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So now am I free to tell you I love you every chance I get?" He asked with a charming smirk.

Kagome laughed "Only If I get to call you fluffy any time I want" she told him.

Sesshomaru sighed "Alright I guess that's fair." He agreed.

She smiled and kissed him gently, he broke the kiss and said "Love you Kitten".

"Love you too Fluffy" She cooed as he kissed her neck.

Kagome looked down at the floor and her eyes feel upon a small cardboard box.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Ah, right" He thought out loud as he reached down and picked it up. Sesshomaru opened the box and pulled out another tall slim box with a specific pair of paint brushes inside it.

"Straight from Europe, hand crafted by the hands of Italy's finest artist" He announced.

"_Fancy_, what do plan to paint with it?" She asked, smiling at his bright golden eyes.

He smirked at her "You'll see one day" He assured her mysteriously.

"Great more suspense" Said Kagome sarcastically.

Sesshomaru chuckled "Come on let's get you changed and get some breakfast" He encouraged.

Kagome smiled and grabbed her change of clothes, then fled to the bathroom across the hall.

Sesshomaru met her at the door and the two headed down stairs. Inuyasha was already finishing off his eggs when Kagome and his brother came walking into the kitchen casually.

"Good morning, Inuyasha" She greeted warmly.

Inuyasha smiled and said "Good morning Kags, morning Sessh"

Sesshomaru smirked "Good morning little brother" he teased, Inuyasha hated it when he called him "Little brother", and Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to use it against him.

Inuyasha huffed and walked out of the room, leaving a smirking Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed "Do you have to be mean to him?" she asked as she pulled out the flour from the cabinet.

He grinned "Hey, where're brothers; It's our responsibility. You should know I'm sure you and Souta fight" He pointed out.

"Souta's too busy getting high off of sugar to be an annoyance, if fact, it's when he starts lighting fireworks in the house that my mother is the one being annoyed" She explained.

He looked at her questionably "Wait, did that actually happen?" He asked.

Kagome nodded "We had a few boxes of fireworks left after a family cookout. Souta and his friends had just had an overdose of smorse, and decided to take them into the kitchen while everyone was cleaning up. Then they found a lighter and well… It wasn't a very good day for my mother after that" She said.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh "Wow that is pretty bad" he said as he started cracking the eggs.

Kagome smiled "So, do I get to help the snooty rich boy make pancakes this morning?" she asked.

He smiled back at her "Of course" he said.

…

The morning was going well for Sesshomaru and Kagome. They had just finished making the pancakes. Kagome set the table for two while her boyfriend poured two glasses of orange juice.

Sesshomaru came up behind her and kissed her neck. She turned around and kissed him on his cheek.

Sesshomaru looked offended "That's all I get from the woman I love?" He asked with a sarcastic shocked look on his face.

Kagome giggled and kissed him on his lips "Happy now?" she asked him with a smile.

He gave her a seductive smirk "Not quite" she whispered.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her tenderly. Sesshomaru pined her against the counter and lifted her onto it.

They continued with their little make out festival until they heard voices coming up from the hall.

Sesshomaru and Kagome automatically jumped away from each other and ran to the table then eat their breakfast innocently.

Sesshomaru's parents stepped into the kitchen, already dressed and ready for whatever that day might bring. Although they weren't expecting to see Sesshomaru's girlfriend sitting in with him when that walked in.

Inutaisho's wife smiled sweetly at her "Why hello Kagome, Sesshomaru, you didn't tell me we had a visitor" she said with a bit of sternness in her voice.

Sesshomaru smiled and stood up from the table, he hugged his mother "Good morning mother, father. Please excuse me for not informing you of Kagome's presence." He apologized formally. "You see she had worked all week after school finalizing a fantastic display of fine literature for an ELA project that she presented on Friday that completely blew the teachers and students away." He continued.

"To give her a nice mini celebration of her new free time and success, I had taken her out to dinner last night. But unfortunately once we had gotten back to her home, her mother had left unexpectedly for a small family emergency; leaving Kagome locked out of her home." Sesshomaru explained sincerely.

"So, I did the noble thing of letting her sleep in our home last night in one of the guest bedrooms" He finished off with an honorable smile.

His parents immediately looked at Kagome, who was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, she nodded at them.

They said no more and they kissed each other goodbye before Inutaisho left for work and his wife walked toward the garden.

As soon as the adults were out of the room Kagome burst into laughter. Her boyfriend smirked at her "Pretty good huh?" he asked.

"Oh yes, my dear young man. You sir, have got yourself a knack for acting" She said in the same proper term he used.

He chuckled at her "Hey, it worked. It least they know their little boy is still pure" he said.

Kagome laughed "Alright now come on and eat, before it gets cold" she warned.

Sesshomaru did as he was told and the two had a lovely morning with each other's company.

…

**Yay! Finals are over! I'm back for the summer! I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll catch up with ya' next week!**


	21. Chapter 20 Facing fears

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 20

…

_Naraku-_

As far as I could tell, my life had hit a cold, dead end. I felt like such a sick fool, I had kissed a student. I have fallen in love with a girl I can never have.

She didn't come to school on Friday, not that I blamed her. Hell, I wouldn't blame her if she transferred back to her old school. In fact, I might as well quit my job and skip town.

'_Now, now Naraku be a man face up to your embarrassment' _I told myself, damn I sound just like my father.

I sighed and continued eating my dinner (take out Italian; I've always hated to cook). I just sincerely hoped she didn't call the cops on me or something, which would just be freaking fantastic. Me, Naraku Taka in federal prison, following my father's footsteps. I shuddered at my own use of my last name.

I was Naraku Jr., son of Naraku Taka Sr. After I officially changed my name, I was just glad that I would never have to be known as my father's name. Naraku Taka Sr. was a teacher as well; a well dedicated and highly praised college professor to be precise. That was of course until he had the brilliant idea to have sex with an underage high school student, be caught by her father and then be arrested for statutory rape. He is currently rotting away in prison; meanwhile the "love of his life" has moved on and married a man her _own age_.

I was now Ronin Naraku, unhappily living my single life as a 10th grade high school ELA teacher.

Well now I had to face Kagome tomorrow, and after that we would still have to be in the same room together for the next 5 weeks until summer break.

"Ugh."

…

_Kagome-_

I sighed as Sesshomaru's car pulled out of my driveway. He wasn't happy about leaving either but it was getting late and my mother wanted me home before the thunder storm that was suppose to hit came.

I groaned at the thought of going to school tomorrow. Well what was I expecting? I would have to stand up to Mr. Naraku sometime; I just want to get it over and done with.I went on for the rest of the night trying to keep my mind off of what was to come tomorrow, sadly tomorrow came all too soon.

Before I knew it a loud buzzing sound was screaming in my ear, I jumped up with a messy bed head, mp3 ear buds in my ears, and an opened book on her lap.

I groaned and got ready for the worst day of my life.

…

Kagome walked out the back door and screamed into the hand that covered her mouth. Someone had grabbed her from behind, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and the other blocking her screams from breaking into the air.

As the worst of thoughts filled her mind a deep, husky, familiar voice played in her ear "Love you" He laughed as he let her go.

Kagome gasped and turned around to find none other than Sesshomaru.

He caged her in his arms and pulled her in for a kiss. Kagome pounded her fragile fists on his carved chest.

"You ass hole! I can't believe you just did that to me! I will NEVER EVER forgive you son of a-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru's tongue being crammed down her throat.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she was putty in his warm embrace; she melted into his passionate, hungry kiss. Then she remembered she was mad and broke the kiss, Kagome looked at the cocky smirk on his face and half heartedly slapped him.

He pouted "Aw, don't be like that" He said sweetly as he leaned in to kiss her again. Kagome tried to push him away from her but he was too strong "I will be like that you ass! I hate you right now!" she yelled at him.

"You weren't mad at me a minute ago" he pointed out as a smirk crept onto his lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him "Do you realize you almost gave me a heart attack? I could be lying on the ground; dead. Then how would you feel about your little prank then?" she asked.

"Then I would never forgive myself and wouldn't be able to live without your touch" He told her.

Kagome sighed "Now do see what you did wrong?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded "I'm sorry baby, can you ever forgive me?" he pleaded.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at him "You know I can't stand to be mad at you" she said.

Her boyfriend smiled back at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kagome pushed him away playfully "Come on, we're going to be late" she told him.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his cheek "That hurt by the way" he told her.

Kagome pouted "I'm sorry Sesshy, you still love me right?" she asked in a cute voice. Kagome kissed his cheek and watched as a smile appeared on his face.

"Of course, I guess I deserved it anyway. I'm sorry I scared you" He said apologetically.

"You are forgiven." Kagome told him as they walked toward his car.

…

Throughout the day Kagome did her very best to stay clear of Naraku, she was successful until sixth period of corse. Sesshomaru reinforced her with his positive, gooey, sticky-sweet, and utterly addictive love throughout the whole day. He made her forget about the moment to come but he couldn't protect her from the moment that was staring at her right in her gray-blue eyes.

Kagome walked into Mr. Naraku's room during her lunch period to speak with him alone. With books in her arms and her heart in her stomach, she entered the room. As soon as she walked in, the first thing she saw was Mr. Naraku's long black hair.

He was turned away from Kagome, and was what looked like fighting with a girl who looked like she was in college. The woman had long, raven hair like Kagome's but straight and styled; pulled up in a tight pony tail like Sango's. Her dark brown eyes glowed with anger.

She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a skin tight black and red tank top, hoop earrings, knee high black leather boots, and a 400 dollar red purse hanging from her shoulder with her hand pulling the strap.

The woman looked at Kagome like a dead rat on her kitchen floor "That's her?" She asked in disgust.

Mr. Naraku turned with widening eyes "Oh, um, no, I-" The woman cut him off. She waltzed up to a confused Kagome and asked with a prissy tone "Who are you?"

"Um, Kagome." She said quietly.

The woman turned back to Mr. Naraku "Humph, so it wasn't that you wouldn't want a student to screw you, you just didn't want me to screw you!" she exclaimed.

Both Kagome and Naraku looked at her shocked.

"Kikyo, it's not like that," He began.

Kagome's jaw dropped, _Kikyo_, the woman Sango had told her about.

"Oh please you know I'm better, she wouldn't even know what to do with it!" Kikyo spat.

Naraku could feel the anger growing inside of him, he hated Kikyo. Her memory sickened him to sleep almost every night; he _despised _her. He sometimes wished Kagome and Kikyo switched perspectives of him; Kikyo hating him and Kagome not being able to keep her hands off him. Sadly though life had to suck and it's the other way around.

"Well I'm sure she or any other girl in this school has certainly not had as much practice as you Kikyo." He retorted.

Kikyo wasn't fazed his by comment, apparently she was use to being called a slut. She looked at Naraku, then Kagome, then Naraku "Hmm, well when you start getting tired of chasing some innocent school girl who will never love you back, give me a call." She taunted before walking out.

Kagome and her teacher stared at each other for a split second before Kagome whispered "I'm so sorry" and ran out of the room.

Neither Naraku nor Kagome knew why she had apologized, but they both managed to take the rest of the day off.

…

Yep… DRAMA! Doncha' love it? Yeah I rewrote this chapter due to the fact that I wasn't happy with the first try, where blah blah blah happed and it would be the end of the series :/ But I did not want it to end! :D So yes, _Everything is not what it Seems _shall see another day! Thanks for your patience! I 3 you guys!


	22. Chapter 21 Naraku's angel

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 21

…

_Naraku-_

After the little incident on Monday, well, what incident? That was how it was; Kagome and I acted like it never happened. Odd enough, it really worked.

After the final bell I watched as Kagome walked out of my room with the rest of my students, ready for the weekend. I sighed and waited for the halls to clear up a little more before walking into them. I walked across the hall to speak with a co-working and friend of mine, Mr. Taro or Yukio Taro, whom was known as a womanizer who was not afraid to bang a student.

I listened to him brag about some busty blonde chick who blah blah blahed his blah blah blah until his blah blah blah, blahed; same old same old. That was all I heard from Yukio's bull shit story as I watched Kagome Higurashi wait by her locker; for _someone_. Another student known as Sesshomaru something, (I think his dad owns a car company) walked up to her and pulled her against his chest. She giggled and kissed him, she then broke the kiss and began chatting with him. I watched with horror and envy as the two talked. Their talking didn't kill me, it was the little things they were doing as the spoke that killed me.

Like the way the intertwined their fingers around each other's and how they pecked every now and then. She would grasp his muscular arms and rub them a little bit and he would cup her cheek and clutch her thin waist.

A few minutes later the couple walked out with Sesshomaru's hand around Kagome's shoulders.

I stormed out of the building not hearing my friend's asking of where I was going or the realizing of not taking the things I needed to take home. I just got into my car and drove to my condo.

…

_It should be me. _I thought as I pounded the punching bag in my weight room. The weight room on the second floor was actually my favorite room, perfect place to let my anger out. I went to an anger managment course a few years ago to deal with my unnormaly short tempemper, a weight room, as they said was something people like _me _should have.

I felt like I was going to irrupt as the thought of Sesshomaru being with the girl that should be mine played in my mind. I never really thought so much about Sesshomaru until now, all I knew was that he seemed like a slightly arrogant rich kid with a lot of friends. Now I hated him, just because he had the one little thing I couldn't have.

I tried breathing, thinking of stupid, quiet places, counting, and every other stuipid method I learned about in anger managment; they weren't working.

I wished, more than once, that I could trade places with _him_. To be Kagome's boyfriend, to feel her hands on me, to kiss her lips and neck any time I wanted to, to hear her tell me she loves me, to laugh with her, to talk to her, to watch some stupid romantic chick flick she somehow tricked me into watching with her. I smiled at my own thoughts; I couldn't believe how much I wanted this girl.

Punch, after punch. Hour after hour, I tried to let the anger pour out of me, it wasn't working.

As I continued pounded the heavy red bag my cell buzzed. On the screen showed a number I hadn't seen in ten years.

…

4 weeks later-

I felt absolutely disgusted by both myself and the foul creature lying in the bed; an old girlfriend of mine from high school. She was beautiful (not as beautiful as Kagome), long brown hair (not as long as Kagome's), big bright green eyes (not as bright as Kagome's), smooth flawless skin (not as smooth as Kagome's, or at least that's what I imagine).

No, she was not Kagome.

Although her outside looks are most appealing, underneath that long silky hair and sweet smile was an even bitchier version of Kikyo.

I accepted her invite to dinner four weeks ago in hopes that I could forget about Kagome. Two words: not working.

I held the woman named Sakkara close in my arms as she lay on top of my chest. I closed my eyes and imagined I was holding Kagome, I smiled at the thought of it.

_I can't do this anymore. _I thought to myself. _I can't keep pretending that I have a girl I will never have, and I can't keep dragging Sakkara along. I have to end this whole thing._

Naraku sighed heavily and looked at the clock, 2:37 am. I wondered where Kagome was right now. Of course she was at home in her own bed, sleeping silently. Although I couldn't help but picture her sprawled over Sesshomaru's chest in his bed.

I growled at the thought, she should be with _me_ not that spoiled C or B average Edward Cullen wannabe with daddy's credit card. As the anger boiled inside me I slipped away from Sakkara's grip, gather my clothes and left her apartment for the last time.

…

The last week of school was here, only one more torturous week of watching _him _be with _my _angel. Hopefully they would have a huge fight and Kagome would finally break up with _him_. Of course that would only stop the intense jealousy I was constantly feeling lately, but it's not like I would have a chance even with _him _out of the way; I'm her _teacher, _well at least for another week. Still, she's only sixteen or seventeen not to mention that one little rule for teachers not to be in relations with students.

I groaned, the very _first _time I was actually in love with a girl who was absolutely perfect for me, I _can't _have her.

Why couldn't she had come into my room that Monday without Kikyo being there and admit her undying love for me? Why couldn't she have looked deeply into my eyes and told me she was at first afraid of the fact that she was in love with a teacher but that her love was blind and she didn't care anymore? Why couldn't she tell me she ended her relationship with _him _and that she wanted to be with me?

Why couldn't I have her?  
…

**Because I'm too selfish to let you be happy Naraku! ):D Mwahahaha! Honestly, all it would take would be a simple 1,000 worded chapter of Kagome running into his arms and breaking Sesshomaru's heart; but I'm currently too lazy so your gonna have to wait! :P I honestly still don't know what to do with this love triangle, I'm kidding I know at least half of what I'm going to do! :) Thank you my fellow anime freaks for your support and not chasing me with torches and pitchforks! :) **


	23. Chapter 22 Naraku's Deal

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 22

…

_Sesshomaru-_

I could hardly wait another five minutes until the final bell rings, allowing me to see my sweet Kagome. Ever since my parents told me that she is invited to come with us to Italy for the whole summer last night I've been eager to see her and tell her in person.

The last five minutes seemed like five years, but at last the final bell rang in my ears and I followed the rest of the class into the hallways.

I found Kagome at her locker talking to my brother, he looked at me and I glared at him. Inuyasha said goodbye to her and walked toward me.

As he walked passed me in his over confidant, smirking swagger and grabbed his arm, stopped him and whispered into his ear "If you told her, then I'm going to come into your room tonight and set you on fire." I warned him.

He laughed "Don't sweat it bro, I didn't say a thing." He told me before he walked off down the hall.

I wiped the scowl off my face and walked up to my girlfriend, who was smiling brightly at me.

"Hi Sesshomaru, what's up with Inuyasha? He's acting really strange." She told me with a pondering expression on her face.

"He's been acting strange for the past 16 years; you might want to get use to that." I joked; she smiled and rolled her eyes at me. "You definitely want to get use to him now that you're going to spend the whole summer with my family and me in Italy." I pointed out with a smirk.

Kagome looked at me with shock in her eyes "What?" she asked me.

"My family always goes to a country in Europe for the summer, and I- being completely obsessed with my girlfriend could not bear the thought of not seeing you for an entire summer so I threw a temper tantrum like the brat I am until they decided to take you with us." I explained to the confused girl.

Kagome laughed "So you're serious? You really want me to come with you to Europe for the whole summer?" she asked me, smiling.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do, my parents even thought it would be fun." I told her.

Kagome looked like she was pondering the idea, "Well, I'd have to ask my mom and I'm sure she'd say n-" She said before I interrupted her. "My parents already talked to your mom and she agreed." I told her, grinning like an idiot, I felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

Kagome giggled, flashing her bright smile "I can't believe this! This is fantastic Sesshomaru! Thank you so much! It'll be so much fun!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

I was so glad she was as excited about this as I was.

Kagome kissed my cheek "Be right back, I'm going to go tell Sango and Rin." She informed me before dashing down the hall in a sprint of excitement.

I smiled to myself, pleased with the thoughts of the upcoming summer coming to my mind. I then suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and found my ELA teacher, Mr. Naraku, smiling devilishly at me.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear of your summer plans with your _girlfriend _Kagome." He spoke, his voice eerie and mischievous.

"Um yeah, we're really excited." I said awkwardly, trying not to scream at the man who had kissed my girlfriend. I had been dying to rip out my teacher's throat for the past month, but I trusted my girlfriend's saying that she had already taken care of it.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you're going to have to postpone your vacation." Mr. Naraku said as he handed me a white envelope.

I opened the letter and read it questionably, my confusion turned to rage as I finished the letter.

"You failed me? How could you? I passed every quarter this year!" I exclaimed.

"You failed my exam, I'm sorry Sesshomaru but it looks like you'll be with Mr. Hoshi two weeks from now in summer school." He said, looking sorry for me, but I knew he was hiding complete bliss.

This didn't make any sense, I knew most of the questions on that exam, and I studied for weeks. I felt like screaming, now I had to tell Kagome we weren't going to be in Europe this summer because I'm obviously too stupid.

…

"This doesn't make any sense…" Kagome started, speaking into her cell phone.

I paced back and forth in my room; I had called Kagome and told her how I had failed the exam.

"I quizzed you myself, you knew the answers; you were ready for the test. How could you fail?" She asked me in disbelief.

"I'm telling you Kitten, Mr. Naraku has it out for me; he's trying to get me out of the way so he can have you. If I fail a year I won't have a chance at the college my parents and I are counting on me to go to." I said to her with anger in my voice.

Kagome sighed "Sesshomaru…" She said.

I knew what she was trying to say, or at least I thought I knew. "You don't believe me?" I questioned, after saying that I immediately regretted it.

Kagome seemed offended, well she should be; I just questioned her trust in me, after everything we had been through.

"Of course I do! Who do you think I'm going to believe? Mr. Naraku? Do you think I'd trust him more than I trust you?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry baby, please calm down, you sound really mad." I begged of my angered girlfriend.

"Of course I'm mad; my boyfriend's future is being screwed up because of HIM! Ugh, I'm going to talk to him and get this whole thing straightened out. I am NOT going to let you sit in a class room all summer when you should be making out with me in a hotel room in Italy just because my teacher has a crush on me!" She yelled into the phone.

So she had imagined it too. Ever since my parents told me she could come with us to Italy I had been fantasizing about sneaking into her room in the overpriced hotel and kissing her soft, warm lips until she fell asleep in my arms.

I smiled "Well he would listen to you before he listens to me, but that doesn't mean I want you anywhere near that jerk." I pointed out.

"Yeah mom? Oh okay." I heard he say to her mother. "I have to go hunny; don't worry about it I'll get it taken care of. We'll be remaking the spaghetti scene from _The Lady and the Tramp _before you know it." She promised me. I smiled at the thought of it.

"Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I told her.

"Love you too." She said before ending the call.

…

_Kagome-_

"Bye!" I exclaimed as mom, grandpa and Souta walked toward the front door.

"We'll be back in a few hours okay? Make sure you feed the cat!" She ordered.

"Yes mom." I said before she shut the door.

I walked to the kitchen and took out a can of cat food from the cabinet. As soon as I opened the can, that fat cat himself came waddling up to me, yowling as if he hadn't already ate two hours ago.

I set the can down and watched as he devoured the contents of it. I turned away from my cat and took the phone book off of the top of the fridge.

Tonight I would find Mr. Ronin Naraku and demand that he changed Sesshomaru's grade.

…

I pulled up to an expensive looking condo and parked my car. I exited the vehicle and walked toward the door.

It wasn't too late, it was only 7:49; surely he should be home. I knocked on the door, holding my breath.

…

_Naraku-_

I had just gotten out of the shower and dried my long black hair. I left the bathroom and went on the hunt for a change of clothes. I opened the dryer and took out a pair of jeans and boxers. I lifted my head as I zipped my pants to the sound of a visitor.

_Weird _I thought, _since when do I get visitors? _I asked myself.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door, my eyes widened. There stood the love of my life, Kagome Higurashi, her eyes widened as well; that's when I remembered I was standing in front of the most beautiful girl in the world. Shirtless.

…

_Kagome-_

I tried not to stare at my teacher's glistening abs and powerful muscles, I was not aware that he was a man of intense exercise.

"Kagome…" He began, obviously wondering why I was here, at his home.

"I came to ask why you failed Sesshomaru." I told him.

He smiled, as if he was innocent "Please come in." He greeted.

I nodded and entered the large house. I looked around the living room; it was clean with fashionable furniture and football trophies everywhere.

"I didn't know you played football." I thought out loud.

He smirked "I was a runner through my high school and college years." He told me.

After a minute of silence I sighed and turned to him "Why did you fail him? He knew all the answers, I quizzed him, and we studied together." I asked him.

"Well he failed, I'm sorry Kagome but it looks like your friend is going to be in summer school." He told me with a look of triumph on his handsome face.

"He's not just my friend, he's my boyfriend and if he doesn't pass he won't have a chance with the college he wants' to get in." I pointed out, with concern in my voice.

"Please Mr. Naraku; please give him the grade we both know he disserves." I begged him.

…

_Naraku-_

I stared at the sadness in my love's gray blue eyes. No, she wasn't mine to call her 'my love', that fact was killing me; I wanted to have the right to call her that so badly. _Tonight was the night_. Kagome stood before me, begging me to secure _his _future.

"Please I'll do anything." She pleaded.

I thought about what she just said, I looked at this girl, the girl who had put me through and made me feel so much. For all the things I wanted of her, for _wanting_ her, for _having_ her: I was not above blackmail.

"Leave him." I demanded.

Kagome blinked "What?" she questioned.

"Break up with your boyfriend, and be with me, I'm only your teacher for a few more days. Do this and I will pass him." I ordered of her.

Kagome was speechless, "You'd be saving him from an unfair mistake." I began, admitting that I only failed him to keep him from my angel. "Think of how tragic it would be for him if the only reason his life was ruined was because of his ELA teacher's crush on his high school girlfriend?" I pointed out, trying to convince her to take my deal.

Kagome thought about it and sighed, trying to hold back her tears. "Alright, Mr. Naraku, I'll do it." She agreed.

I smiled at her and cupped her cheek, "Please Kagome, call me Naraku." I asked her.

She nodded once more "Of course, Naraku." She told me as I grew closer to her.

I pulled her even closer to my bare chest and lifted her chin. We both closed our eyes as I kissed her passionately; her lips were even softer since our last kiss. I felt her pull away, but I wouldn't let that happen, I pulled her closer.

I wasn't going to let her leave.

…

I didn't sleep that night. I was too busy playing with the locks of raven hair sprayed over my chest, those belonging to _my _beautiful Kagome whom had fallen asleep on my chest; wearing my old blue and white football jersey her over baby blue Victoria's Secret bra and matching panties since she obviously didn't bring any pjs (not that I minded considering how sexy she looked).

Earlier that night I had brought my under aged girlfriend into my master bedroom where I gave her something to sleep in. After she changed into my jersey I couldn't keep my hands off of her, and so it was here in my bed where I tasted her lips for several hours until she fell asleep in my arms.

Suddenly, this house didn't seem so big and lonely anymore, with Kagome; I could finally call this place home.

She was my missing piece.

…

**Bum, bum, bum! **

**Please don't kill me SessKag fans! I know, I know I went a little off track but good stories are supposed to have twists and drama right? ****I was so nervous about this chapter due to the fact that it puts the story in a completely new direction. That's the reason it was put off for so long, but I currently have the next chapter under wraps and so I will await your feedback until the I release the new chapter. Please be honest!**

**Otherwise I hope you liked this chappie and I hope you will enjoy the next chappie of **_**Everything is not what it seems**_**. So what do you think will happen next? Will Kagome be able to break up with her soul mate? What did her family think of her disappearing for a whole night without picking up her cell phone? How do you think Sesshomaru will take the possible break up? How is Kagome going to cope with Naraku as her new boyfriend? What about Kikyo? Why am I asking you all these questions? Just look out for the next chapter and find out you silly fans you. :D Thanks for your patience! **


	24. Chapter 23 Shards of Hearts

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 23

…

I awoke in Naraku's arms, I wanted to cry, I wanted more than anything to be in Sesshomaru's arms and pretend that last night never happened; but now I had to break up with Sesshomaru, which will kill me.

I looked over my shoulder to Naraku's alarm clock: 10:47 am. I guess that means that I missed school today, which is better than _going_ to school and having to break up with my soul mate.

I could still feel Naraku's lips on mine, I shuddered at the memory. He wouldn't let me go home last night. Does that mean that he won't let me go home tonight either? What if he keeps me here? Oh god, what if he keeps me and moves to New York and changes my name to Alice?

As the different thoughts race through my head Naraku awoke and smiled at me.

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do or say.

Naraku apparently had all that covered; he tightened his grip on me and kissed me, _harder _and _hungrier_ than he did last night._ Just great. _I groaned.

After what seemed like an eternity later Naraku unlocked our lips.

"It looks like you missed school today Miss Kagome." He teased.

I gave him a fake smile "Well so did you Mr. Naraku" I taunted back at him.

Naraku chuckled "Why go to work when I can spend the day with you?" He charmed.

I sighed and smiled "Do you mind if I sleep through most of it?" I requested.

"Rest all you want love." He told me, obviously enjoying himself.

I closed my eyes, I wanted to sleep through this train wreck, and I just hoped that when I opened my eyes I would find that it was all just a dream.

…

It wasn't a dream.

I awoke in my (gag) boyfriend's bed once more, only he wasn't there. I got out of _his _bed, wearing _his_ strangely comfortable blue and white football jersey. I was reminded of when I stayed the night at Sesshomaru's after the party and he gave me one of his cotton T-shirts to wear. It was so soft and it made me so warm (even though my legs were bare).

I blinked away the tears and slowly got out of bed before leaving the room and descending down the stairs. I searched through the house without finding a trace of him. So with a sigh of relief I backed out from the last place I checked, the kitchen.

Suddenly two strong hands grabbed my wrists and spun me around, locking my arms behind me.

I squealed before meeting cold, black eyes. _At least he's wearing a shirt. _I thought as I looked over Naraku's black suit.

He smirked at the look of fear on my face and didn't say a word as he began to lean closer.

I braced myself for another miserable, guilty make out scene with my teacher. He of course cupped my cheek and kissed me gently on my pink lips. He slipped his tongue through my lips as he also slipped his hands up the jersey, feeling my upper thighs and butt.

I flinched, causing Naraku to chuckle at me.

"Shy?" He mused; delighted with the situation he was put in. "Don't be, you're too sexy to be shy baby." He flirted, making me **extremely** uncomfortable.

I felt his hot breath on my neck, then his lips on mine, his hands on my ass. Weren't these things supposed to be Sesshomaru's? Yes, yes they were, until I made that stupid deal damn it.

…

_Naraku-_

"Stop that." I demanded after the fourth time Kagome tried to pull away from me.

We stopped to catch our breaths "Stop what?" She asked innocently.

I smirked at her and pushed her gently against the wall "Stop resisting." I clarified before kissing her again. Kagome eventually stopped showing her reluctance and better let, she even started kissing me back.

"Naraku?" My sweet asked as I nibbled on the shell of her ear.

"Yes baby?"

"You know, my mom was expecting me to be home last night, and considering the fact that since I was here; she probably has every cop in Tokyo looking for me. So I think it best that I get home ASAP." Kagome explained to me.

I almost slapped my own forehead.

_How could I be so stupid? How could I forget that she just so happens to have parents? I was just so distracted by that skin-tight baby blue tee she was where that showed off her tiny waist and enhanced her perfect b-_

I shook away my thoughts "Right, I'm terribly sorry Kagome. Go upstairs and get changed, I'll take you home and we can think up of an excuse in the car; unless you want to tell your mother about us?" I offered.

Kagome quickly shook her head "No- not yet." She said with a look of fear of her face.

I smiled "Right I understand." I told her sincerely.

Kagome later went upstairs and changed back into her clothes as I changed as well. As I drove her home she looked through her phone that I had "found" under the bed (even though I actually hid it from her last night so she wouldn't call for help).

I promised her that I would go to work after dropping her off at her home to inform _him _that summer school would be unnecessary

Although she did need to go to school today to end things off with_ him_, a teacher and a student arriving at school together would be far too conspicuous.

"Hmmm… Only eleven missed calls from my mom." She said sarcastically.

"Again Kagome, I'm so sorry." I said apologetically.

She smiled at me "We just need to be more careful." She said, trying to make me feel better (in which I was grateful for).

On the way Kagome's home we swopped back and forth different ideas for an excuse, we finally came up with one with a sigh of relief as we pulled into her driveway and no police cars were in sight.

I gave her a kiss goodbye before dropping her off and driving away.

…

_Kagome- _

I ran into the house as fast as I could with the image of my mother, brother and grandfather all crowded around a phone, waiting for the police to call back.

The sound of running water floated through the hallway as I entered from the front door, I followed the sound to the kitchen where I found my mother washing the dishes.

"Mom?" I called to her.

She turned around and smiled at me "Oh hi Kagome, you're home a bit early from school. How was your night?" She asked, making my mouth drop.

"Um, yeah I um wasn't feeling well; it was okay- I guess?" I answered although my night was definitely not okay.

She turned back to the dishes "So what did you guys do all night? I hope you two didn't stay up too late."She carried on making me think at least one of us had gone insane.

"Nothing really, um we went to bed at 12:40 something I think." I said going along with her train of thought as I sat down on one of the bar stools in front of the counter.

"Well it's a good thing you and Sango wear the same size pajamas or you would of have to of slept in that blue shirt; and you know how hard is to get the wrinkles out of that thing." She said as she dried her hands.

"Wha-What? Sango?" I studderd.

My mother nodded "Well when I called last night I was worried about you not having anything to wear but it's a good thing Sango let you borrow some." She told me.

"Wait, what did you say to each other?" I asked.

"After we all got back last night you weren't here so I called Sango and she said that you came over to study but your phone died on the way there so you couldn't call, blah, blah, blah, and you were going to spend to the night." She explained.

I quickly gave her a fake bright smile "Right well I'm just gonna go to my room and finish my homework." I told her before running up the stairs.

20 seconds later I was dialing Sango's number, it only took one ring for her to answer "Okay spill!" My friend demanded.

"Spill what?" I asked.

"You were at Sesshomaru's house last night weren't you?" She inquired.

"Wait, why did you tell my mom I was at your house last night?"

"I save your ass and give an alibi to your mom for you and in return you give me all the delicious details of you and Sesshomaru's first time." She said, explaining her plan to me.

I thought over all of this in my head in which all came down to a question: _Should I tell her? Should I tell anyone? Wait of course I should! Why am I not at the police station right now? Or the school board? Or crying to my mom about it? Why am I not spilling all to my best friend?_

"We didn't have sex." I told her.

"Meh! What did you two do all night then?" She asked girls are so nosey.

I sighed "We just made out a lot." I said, all of this was true, if you switch out Sesshomaru with Naraku.

We talk on for until her lunch period was over, but for some reason, I could not find the ability to tell her, which is beginning to scare me.

…

_Sesshomaru-_

The final bell of the day rang in my ears, my day had dragged on and on. Two pop quizzes (even though it's the end of the year and final exams are over); Inuyasha wouldn't stop asking me why I wasn't going to Ayame's big party for the students going on to eleventh grade, the asshole teacher who failed me Mr. Naraku whom I was told by other students wasn't here today decided to show up during the period I was in his class and told me he needed to speak with me after school.

Worst of all, Kagome was absent.

I tried to reduce my glare as I walked into Mr. Naraku's room. He had probably called me in just to rub it in my face that I was going to summer school by instructing me on what's to come.

I found him at his desk, going through some papers; he lifted his eyes and smiled at me.

"Well?" I asked, a little more impolitely than I had intended.

Naraku rose from his desk with a piece of paper in his hand "It seems that I owe you an apology Sesshomaru." He said as he stalked toward me.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression as he handed me the note.

I as I read the letter, a wild grin took over my lips "Mrs. Higurashi notified me of my mistake and proved me wrong, you are a very lucky young man." He concluded.

_Yes I am. _I thought to myself, after forgiving Naraku (for at least almost failing me) the first thing I did was head over to Kagome's home.

…

I rang the door bell three times without even realizing I had done so, the excitement running through my body was almost too much. Now I could tell Kagome that in just a few short weeks we'll be floating down a canal in a gondola hand in hand.

The door opened revealing the woman of my dreams; she bit her lip "Sesshomaru…" She sighed, not knowing what to say.

I smiled at her "You did it Kagome; you fixed it just like you said you would." I praised.

Kagome stepped outside of her home and closed the door behind her "Yeah, I went by the school yesterday and Mr. Naraku was working late. I talked to him and we went through the grading files and we found out that there was a glitch." She explained, without much expression in her beautiful face.

"Well I guess this means that you'll need to start packing then." I told her with a grin as I wrapped my arms around her and leaned in for a kiss.

Kagome uncomfortably pulled away from me and unhooked my arms from her waist. "About that…" She started, taking the grin off my face. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to go with you to Italy." She said, causing a confused feeling to take over me.

"But- You were so excited when I told you the other day." I pointed out, trying to understand her reasons.

"I know, but afterward I started thinking and I just think that we're moving too fast Sesshomaru, I mean we only meet a few months ago and we're already talking about going to a different country together for the whole summer?" She explained, making my heart sink.

"But Kagome-" I started.

She cut me off "We're not working anymore Sesshomaru, its best if we just stop where we are before this completely crashes." Kagome told me.

A burst of anger shot through me "Best for who?" I demanded, "Where is all of this coming from Kagome? It's me and you, it's always been me and you, and nothing can change that!" I raised my voice at her.

"You just don't understand Sesshomaru, we can't be together anymore!" She raised her tone back at me.

Tears started to fill my eyes "Why are you doing this Kagome? We love and care about each other, how can you throw those three amazing months away just like that?" I asked her, trying desperately not to cry.

"Please Sesshomaru you're not making this any easier on the both of us." She said her eyes full of hurt.

"I don't want to make it easier! Please don't do this Kagome." I begged of her, it was no use.

Kagome whispered with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry." With that she left me on her front porch, bleeding from the cuts of my shattered heart.

…

_Kagome-_

I ran into my bedroom at the speed of light and collapses on the bed where I spent the next five hours crying the hardest I had ever cried in my life.

The million tiny shards of my heart had been left on my front porch where I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

The pain was unbearable, as if my stomach was being ripped open, I feel into hysterics.

_Ching! _Went my cell phone.

I picked it up and saw the name _Naraku _flash upon the screen.

The pain increased, only to reach it limit and beyond as I read his text _**Good job kitten.**_

He was there, parked across the street, I saw him sitting in his black convertible waiting for me to be all his.

Why didn't I tell Sesshomaru? Maybe it was because Naraku's watching me scared me. That didn't matter to me at the moment, the pain kept me from having a complete thought.

_Ching! _

_**Naraku: He's leaving, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?**_

Just the suggestion of going out on a date with Naraku today made me cringe in pain.

I lied.

_**Kagome: Would love to, but my mother wants me to stay home and help her put up the summer patio furniture.**_

Naraku responded with a simple "Alright, maybe some other time." And then left me to bleed and cry myself to sleep.

…


	25. Chapter 24 Please hate me

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 24

…

_Inuyasha-_

I had just eaten my third egg when my mother let out a sigh "Your brother slept in again." She said to me with disapproval; as if it was my fault.

It was the second week of the summer and Sesshomaru had fallen into a spiraling depression. I had to find out from Miroku that Kagome had dumped him two weeks ago.

My father shook his head "I know my son, he's not the type to be depressed." He said with optimism in his voice.

"That's because he's never been depressed like this." My mother pointed out.

She was right, the only time I had seen my brother in the last few weeks was when he came downstairs at eating times to get a plate and sneak it back upstairs. Then there were the times that I would hear the water running, indicating that he was taking a shower, other than that he was constantly cooped up in his room all day in bed.

My mother looked at both me and my father "I don't think we should go to Italy next week, not before getting him to a therapist or something." She proposed.

I frowned "Oh come on mom, maybe getting away from home is just what he needs." I told her, I wasn't about to let my moody brother get in the way of me scoring on an Italian babe.

Dad nodded "Inuyasha is right." He started before mom cut him off "No you are both wrong! The only thing he is going to do if we take him is think about how Kagome was supposed to go with him! Damn it Inuyasha why did she break up with your brother anyway? Because if she just did it because she thinks she can do better than my Sesshomaru then I'll ring her neck!" My mother yelled, making both me and my father scared.

"No mom it's not like that, Miroku told me that Kagome told Sango that she thought that Sesshomaru and her were getting too serious but Sango thinks that there's more to it because Kagome's been very upset and distant lately." I told them, gossiping like a thirteen year old girl. "According to Rin and Sango, Kagome is acting the same way Sesshomaru is right now with the no talking and lying in bed all the time." I explained as my parents closely listen.

My mother sighed "Well whatever she is going through I hope she gets over it and comes back to him before he takes a knife to his throat." She said as she poured her coffee.

"Inuyasha go up stairs and tell your brother that he needs to be dressed semi-formally and ready to go by six tonight. I am determined to get him out of this house so we are going out to eat tonight whether he likes it or not." My mother ordered.

I obeyed and trudged up the stairs.

…

Without knocking I entered my brother's dark room. Not a light was on and his black curtains shielded the sunlight from coming in from his windows. Sesshomaru was of course lying in bed with his bedding up to his neck, faced against me.

"Hey Sessh, mom said you have to be dressed and ready by six tonight to go out to dinner." I informed him, unsure if he was listening.

He groaned in response. "Come on man I know you're upset but you've got to get out of this house, you're really starting to worry mom and dad." I told him.

"Alright fine!" He grumbled.

I smiled to myself and left the room, glad that he hadn't thrown anything at me.

…

_Sesshomaru-_

Today was the first day in the past two weeks that I had actually changed into a set of clothes that wasn't pajamas. A black dress long-sleeve shirt and tie was a long stretch from my checkerboard pj pants… The ones I wore when Kagome spent the night after being gone all week…

I sighed and proceeded to walk down the steps where my parents were waiting on my brother and me.

My mother and father beamed at the sight of me out of bed and dressed. Inuyasha came down the steps a few minutes after ward and watched as my parents happily dragged me out of the house.

…

After picking around my over-priced sirloin steak for thirty minutes I excused myself from the table.

"Where are you going son?" My father asked.

"The book store across the street, I'd like to pick up the last book of the Hunger Games trilogy." I told him.

He sighed "Just hurry back."

Happy with my father's permission I left the table.

As I walked toward the front door of the restaurant, something caught my eye. I stopped and looked to my right, near the bathrooms.

I found a beautiful woman with long, black hair held up in a high pony tail with thick bangs falling to her beaming gray-blue eyes. She wore a black dress that came down to her knees and black stiletto heels. This goddess, named Kagome Higurashi was currently coming out of the bathroom and checking the time on her cell phone.

I didn't hesitate to sprint over to her and pin her to a wall as my hand caught her squeal. Her eyes widened above my hand, I removed it and demanded "Why didn't' you return my calls?" I didn't realize how incredibly stalker like and obsessive I sounded.

"Sesshomaru, don't please." She pleaded, already knowing what was to come of our conversation.

"No, Kagome. Just tell me why dammit, I love you and I know you love me too." I said as I cupped the fidgeting girl's cheeks with my hands.

Kagome shook her head "Don't love me Sesshomaru, please don't. Please hate me; it would be so much easier if you did." She pleaded, making me angry with confusion.

"I've already told you I'm not going to make this easier. I know something is wrong Kagome, whatever it is I can fix it." I promised her.

Kagome stopped fidgeting and stared into my eyes "I hope you can Sesshomaru, because for whatever reason I can't." She told me in a steady voice.

"I promise, just tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

She opened her mouth but immediately closed it as she looked passed me.

I turned to see what she what she was starring at and found a man with long black hair, piercing black eyes who wore a black suit, red collar shirt, black tie and a wicked smirk. Mr. Naraku

"The car is waiting baby." He said to Kagome.

_Baby? _I thought. Then suddenly, in a flash the pieces formed together. Mr. Naraku failed me to keep me away from Kagome, knowing that she would ask him to change it and be with him for him to pass me, allowing me to go on to the Akina college of Art. The next day she breaks up with me, after Mr. Naraku gives me the news of my grade being a glitch.

I could not attack him, I couldn't kill him as I wanted to in that moment, all I could do is stand there and watch the scene unfold, screaming inside.

Kagome walked toward Mr. Naraku, without looking back to me. With ultimate satisfaction in knowing that I was watching and having the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms, Mr. Naraku wrapped his arms around Kagome waist and kissed her pink lips passionately.

She ended the kiss and listened to him whisper something in her ear. Kagome nodded and whispered something back before glancing at me with a pure '_Save me' _look on her face.

As Kagome walked away Mr. Naraku stalked toward me.

"Listen lover boy, Kagome is mine now, I love her and she loves me. If you try running to the police keep in mind it will be your word against mine and also that if you do so happen to get lucky, I'm a very wealthy man, I can have bail paid before they can even put cuffs on me.

"The next morning you will see on the news a mid-aged widow, a ten year old boy, and an elderly grandfather will have been killed in a house fire along with the police finding the fake remains of a sixteen year girl. My house will be found baron while I am leaving the country with a beautiful young woman, crying over the death of her family by my side. By the time you two start eleventh grade Kagome will be homeschooled with a diamond ring on her finger and you will be here in Hogioto High all alone."

His words made me feel utterly hopeless.

"Do we have an understanding Mr. Sesshomaru?" He asked me, with slight sarcasm.

"Of course Mr. Naraku." I said, returning the sarcasm.

He smiled and walked away; leaving me to wonder what the hell he was doing to her, and if I could ever stop it.

…

"You're quiet tonight." Naraku said to the raven-haired woman sitting next to him as he drove to his home.

"Did you hurt him in any way?" She asked him, fearing the answer.

"No, now I know that neither of us wants to talk about _him_, so why are we?" Naraku asked angrily.

"You're right, I was just making sure." She agreed, it was painful enough seeing Sesshomaru, knowing that she would never be able to tell him she loved him again.

"So what did you tell your mom?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"She thinks I'm with a Rin, a friend of mine."

Naraku smirked "Did you tell her you were spending the night?" He asked, with bad intentions.

Kagome looked out her window "I can't remember." She lied.

"Hmm, well then text her and make sure she knows that you are." He said as he got on the road that took them to his condo.

Naraku had witnessed _him _cupping Kagome's cheek and try to get her to go against the deal she made. Therefore Naraku is starving for the feeling of control and ownership, to have the feeling that Kagome is completely his. Kagome bit her lip. The events of the night, his hand on her thigh, and the hungry look in his eyes said it all.

She knew what he wanted, now it was up to her to do everything in her power to make sure it didn't happen without making matters worse.

…

**Cliff hanger! Because I'm an ass obviously! Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and please do review!**


	26. Chapter 25 The Kiss of Death

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 25

…

**Thursday 7:34 pm-**

_Naraku-_

Kagome stood in my arms in which were wrapped tightly around her as my lips danced with hers.

"Did I mention how amazing you look?" I asked her. Kagome truly was gorgeous tonight in her sexy little black dress and heels; this made me begin to question the possibility that she did _this_ for _me_, that she _wanted_ to look _good_ for _me_, that she _wanted_ a complement from _me_.

"Only six times." She said sarcastically. "You're looking pretty good tonight too." She praised.

"Sure, a teacher in a suit, what a stretch." I said, returning her earlier sarcasm.

Kagome grinned "Well I'm a sucker for a man in a suit." She told me, making me smile as I took her hand.

"Good to know."

I lead her to my bed before gently placing her onto it.

"Naraku, come on we don't want to lose our reservations." She pointed out to me.

I smiled "We have plenty of time Kagome" I said as I laid myself on top of her with a smirk, she giggled.

"What are you giggling at?" I asked.

She propped her head up "That smirk. I remember when I was the new girl and I was told by every single one of your students that you were the bad guy. The cruelest teacher they had ever had, says the boys, the hottest, most narcissistic teacher ever, says the girls. But they all said the same thing that 'If you're in trouble with Mr. Naraku, just hope he doesn't smirk at you; it's the kiss of death.'" She said smiling back at me.

I grinned "I will admit that I do get a kick out of seeing children cringe when I'm stalking through the halls, and I do appreciate it when young females fall in love with me but only when they are you." I cooed before pecking her on her pink lips.

"Hmm, I guess we won't be seeing each other as often as we have been when I start my junior year." She pointed out to me.

I sighed "Perhaps not, but who knows, I might be able to work something out." I said with a grin.

"Like what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Maybe I could get Mr. Vosku, the eleventh grade English teacher to switch places with me; I'm sure I can persuade him." I said; proposing the idea.

Kagome smiled "Are you sure you can handle being my teacher for another year?" She teased.

"Are you kidding? I would love to see you every day; it's your classmates I'm worried about." I said as she laughed.

"I'm sure they would love to have you for another year. But, I don't think what they say about you is true, maybe it's just that your bark is bigger than your bite. Otherwise, I believe you have your sweet moments." She said to me with a dreamy look in her eyes as she cupped my cheek.

The warmth of her hand shot straight to my heart; melting it. Kagome bit her lip as she looked in my eyes; I seemed to be paralyzed in this moment in time as she freed her pink lip from her teeth and kissed me.

This was far too good to be true, Kagome was kissing me randomly on her own free will, she was coming around to me, finally she was beginning to see me as her boyfriend.

I wrapped my arms around her and was happy with her reaction. She didn't flinch, squirm, whimper, or pull away abruptly; she just silently kissed me as she now thought of me as her lover and not her captor.

She broke our kiss "Alright let's get going before we get too distracted." She suggested with a smile.

I agreed with her and with that I left the condo with a goddess on my arm.

…

**Thursday 9:42 pm-**

I lay on my bed, propping my head up and staring up at the ceiling. Kagome came into the room wearing the set of pajamas she kept here; white pj shorts and a black cami. She found her way through the darkness to my bed; moon light flooded the room, illuminating it with a blue hue.

She tucked herself under the covers timidly "Goodnight." She said before turning away from me.

I looked at her with a puzzled expression plastered over my face "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" I asked in a joking tone, putting on a smile.

Kagome shuffled uncomfortably "Um, I'm kind of tired." She told me.

I sighed "I can live with that." I said. I settled with wrapping my arm around her waist, as held her I could feel the familiar resistance shown to me by her pesky fidgeting.

I thought over the switch in her behavior tonight a growled. She was finally coming around to me before he showed back up! Now I'm back to square one damn it!

After a term of fuming and sulking I decided that what's done is done and there's no time traveling to fix it. After all I don't believe that he is going to put up much of a fight.

…

**Short chapter- I hope you can live with that! Thanks for the support and encouraging reviews! **


	27. Chapter 26 The Battle of Arrogance

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 26

…

_Kagome-_

My eyes fluttered open to see nothing but darkness. I assumed it's either very late or very early.

I couldn't stay asleep with Naraku's warm body snuggled up to mine. I began to consider leaving, but then the question popped into my head _Why am I here? _

Anger towards both me and the man lying next to me created questions for me to answer.

_Why am I not with Sesshomaru? _

_Why didn't I tell Sesshomaru what is going on? _

_Why the hell have I been with this affection starved man this long?_

I knew I had answers to these questions, yet I had forgotten them. My forgetfulness has given me courage and assurance, which I would have to cling onto for dear life in order to get out of here.

Ripping Naraku's locked arms from my waist, I got out of bed.

He appeared to be having a dream, entranced in a deep sleep that I would be careful not to wake him from.

I dressed and quietly left the apartment for what I was determined to be the last time. It wasn't until I reached the street that I realized Naraku drove me here. I reached for my cell phone.

…

_Sesshomaru-_

I couldn't sleep thinking of all of the horrible things Mr. Naraku could be doing to Kagome right now.

_Has he raped her? _I kept asking myself over and over. I couldn't stand the thought of Ronin hurting her like that, yet my curiosity of if he was capable of something like that continued to make me torture myself with thoughts.

As I became lost in my dreadful visions my phone went off, nearly falling off on my night stand due to it being on vibrate.

I looked at the caller ID name and nearly had a heart attack "Kagome?" I called excited into the phone.

"Sesshomaru! Oh there's so much I have to tell you but I got away from him and I'm stranded outside of a restaurant downtown and I afraid he'll wake up and realize I'm gone. Can you please come get me so I can explain everything?" She begged me.

My heart raced as I jumped out of bed and ran to my car with the phone pressed to my ear.

After hanging up the next thing I knew I was going nearly eighty miles per hour to the Seika Steak House.

After arriving I parked my car and scanned the abandoned parking lot as I got out of the vehicle.

"Kagome?" I called out, hoping I'm not too late.

A large impact to my back forced me onto the unforgiving concrete. Before I could react I was pinned to the ground and had taken a hard kick in the side.

I opened my eyes to the sound of a muffled feminine scream and to see Naraku standing over me, glaring at me with red eyes. I coughed aggressively as I struggled to get to my feet; however every time I would try I would receive another hard kick to my stomach.

"I thought we had an understanding Mr. Sesshomaru." He said coldly to me before kicking me once more

I groaned in pain and ignored him as I looked around the parking lot in search of Kagome. I saw nothing, he must be hiding her.

I scrabbled to my feet finally, "Let her go Ronin, she doesn't want this." I told him.

Mr. Naraku scoffed "She doesn't know what she wants, she certainly doesn't want you." He stated confidently.

"She can think for herself, ask her right now who she wants to be with and I can guarantee it will be me." I promised.

Naraku smirked "I was right about you, just another arrogant rich boy. You think any girl you have a little crush on will automatically fall all over you. Do you really think you deserve someone as amazing as she is?" He said his voice thick with hatred.

"You couldn't be more wrong, I know I don't disserve her, but I love her and she loves me." I demanded, returning the anger.

He chuckled at my words, mocking me. "I happen to disagree, I have Kagome's heart now, and I'm not about to let it go." He claimed, making me clutch my fists in anger.

He continued, "On a different note however, tell me Sesshomaru as someone who always gets what he wants, when was the last time you ever wanted for anything? When was the last time you had to work hard for something you needed?" He asked, making me bite the inside of my lip; embarrassed that I actually had to think for a minute.

"I thought so." He said after a moment of silence.

"I've waited my entire life to have someone exactly like Kagome. I appreciate her more now than you ever would. I'm not going to let some spoiled prince get in the way of what we have." He said before turning away from me.

I sighed, once again he has drowned me with accusations and truth.

Suddenly Ronin whipped around and punched me across my face, splitting my lip.

I heard Kagome scream out to Mr. Naraku, begging him not to hurt me as I fell to the concrete.

I could hear her, yet I couldn't see her. She sounded at least forty feet away; perhaps she was around the building.

I looked up at him as the blood gushed from my lip and onto my shirt and jacket.

"Remember the consequences for going to the police Sesshomaru; I trust that you will follow my rules as Kagome will. Unless you are to cause problems for me I believe this will all work out well, at least for Kagome and I. After all, it could always be much, much worse." He said before leaving me, bleeding on the ground. I forced myself to my feet as Ronin speed off.

Then I saw her, she was in the passenger seat of the convertible. The first time I had seen her since the restaurant, her hands covered her face, but she wasn't crying.

She was afraid.

…

_Naraku- _

I glanced at Kagome as I parked into my garage; she looked at me with discomfort, knowing what was to come.

Earlier when I had finally found Kagome I told her we would discuss her misbehavior later.

It's later.

After walking her inside I faced her as she looked up at me, biting her lip.

I sighed.

I didn't want to fight with her; I really didn't even want to think about what happened tonight. All I needed was to set Kagome straight and have her tucked into my bed.

"You are never to see that boy again." I ordered.

Kagome quietly nodded.

"I will not tolerate any more escape plans. You don't want to see your little friend getting hurt do you?" I asked her.

"No Naraku." She said, looking down at her feet.

I lifted my hand to brush the black strands of hair off my face, as I raised my hand Kagome flinched and covered her cheek.

I smiled and pulled her into me "I will never hit you Kagome. Never." I said calmly before kissing her head.

Kagome fell asleep in my arms that night as planned, quietly crying herself to sleep. I wiped away her tears without a word and allowed her to cry it out.

I thought of what I had said to the boy today.

He doesn't disserve her. He'll never appreciate her and see how amazing she really is like I do. She's perfect for me, she was meant for me. As soon as he fades away and her hurt heals she will come around to me, she's already proven that she can love me.

She will love me. She doesn't really have a choice.

…

**I'm sorry for the wait. It's really because I have had low self esteem in my writings for about a while and I think everything I put down sucks.**

**Sigh, I hope it's just a faze so I don't have to hide from my computer anymore. Obviously I'm not that good at love stories but I enjoy the challenge of doing something I'm not good at (thus why all of my posted stuff is romance). **

**Anyway I hope you liked it, and I hope I've made Naraku insane enough for you.**

**I'm also sad because the next chapter will be the LAST chapter. I have about two thousand words written down for it and I've created the plan for the chapter but I'm having a little trouble forming and placing the words. Anyway wish me luck; I hope you're not disappointed. Feedback please, thanks!**


	28. Chapter 27 Juliet

Everything it not what it Seems

Chapter 27

**AN: Okay dammit I'm not even going to read it, I'm just going to post it and hope things go well before I end up freaking out and deleting my account. Enjoy and please read my note at the end and tell me what you think!**

…

_Sesshomaru-_

My mother nearly had a heart attack when she saw my busted lip. Although I protested that I had cut it on an ignored crevasse in a glass cup, she was persistent to find out what had really happened.

At least I had been smart enough to dry clean my bloody clothes; mother would have never let me hear the end of it if she had seen how much blood I had lost.

However my mother and father have been pleased with the lack of sadness they see in my eyes compared to what they carried in the last few weeks.

Now that I know that Kagome was forced to leave me my heart has been miraculously been put back together again. My depression has now been replaced with pulsing rage towards her new boyfriend.

It's been almost a week since I met Mr. Naraku at the steak house, ever since then my mind has been spinning with escape plan ideas. However, it was nearly impossible to get in touch with her due to her warden. Kagome's mother tells me she's at a friend's house each time I knock at her door, letting me know that Naraku is holding her captive to make sure I can't get to her; he even went as far as blocking my number from her cell phone.

I groaned as I collapsed onto my bed, there had to be some way to get Kagome away from him, even if it meant she would have to make the first move.

…

_Naraku-_

I walked into my home carrying a take-out box full of both mine and Kagome's favorites. I set down the boxes in the kitchen and set our lunch out on plates.

I smiled to the sound of soft footsteps coming down the hall. I turned and saw my angel, who had aparently taken a shower while I was gone.

She smiled back at me and kissed my cheek, "Hi Naraku, thanks for going out and getting lunch." She said as she fiddled with her semi dry hair.

I couldn't help but smile at the improvement on Kagome's behavior over the past week. It's been about two weeks since I kicked that spoiled prince's ass, and even though seeing blood gush from that little prick's lip was fulfilling; it still wasn't worth the fear I felt when I woke up that early morning without Kagome in my arms.

I still go to sleep every night with a near death grip on my angel and wake up fearing that she's not there. So far there have been no attempts at an escape, it turns out I was right, it seems that she has forced _him_ out of her mind and has now warmed back up to me. However it wasn't like that during the first week after the steak house incident, during that period Kagome avoided my affection and stayed silent and distant. However those days were behind us, at least I hoped they were.

"So what would you like to do today?" Kagome asked me as she fixed her plate.

"Whatever you want to do is fine." I told her indifferently, I didn't have a preference anyway.

"Hmm… How about we lie in bed and watch TV all day?" She asked me casually as I poured us both a glass of tea.

I smiled at the idea "Sounds great." I agreed.

"I thought you said it was _fine_." She teased me.

I laughed "Just eat and be happy." I ordered.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Alright Mr. Ronin Naraku." She taunted at me.

"Oh and I have a question for you, why do you want me to call you by your last name and not your first?" She asked me as she twirled a bundle of noodles onto her fork.

"I did that because it would be easier for you to call me Naraku than Ronin, notice that you have never once slipped up and called me Mr. Naraku on accident. However if I had asked you to call me Ronin you would not have picked it up as quickly as you did." I explained to her.

Kagome smiled widely "I have to admit that is genius." She praised.

"Thank you Miss. Higurashi." I mocked her.

After lunch I was treated to what Kagome promised me.

…

"Why is it so hard to believe?" I asked her.

Kagome laughed "You just don't strike me as a Big Bang Theory fan." She explained.

"Well I'm terribly sorry if my liking of a popular sitcom bothers you." I said sarcastically.

Kagome rolled her eyes "You're so sensitive." She poked, making my smile.

"And you are so wonderful." I purred into her ear, making her shiver from the tickle of my breath on her neck.

Kagome and I, as planned, spent the day in bed with over a dozen re-runs of The Big Bang Theory.

…

A sudden withdraw of the warmth and comfort that I fell into sleep with caused me to drive myself from my slumber. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, a realization of Kagome's absence made me rip myself from my sleepy daze.

I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. I saw Kagome at the end of the hallway, slowly making her way to the steps. I ran to her. I couldn't control my anger, not for this. I grabbed her from behind and pulled her from the stairs abruptly, making her fall to the ground on her back, causing her to cry out a shriek of surprise.

Her eyes widened as I glared at her "Did you not understand when I said I would not tolerate any escape plans?" I growled.

Kagome knew she couldn't make up an excuse for this one; after all she wouldn't be dressed to get a glass of water. She crawled backwards slowly, fear clouding her eyes "Please, Naraku just let me go home." She pleaded.

I stalked toward her, making her back up until she hit a wall. "Why should I do that? So you can go back to _him_?" I demanded.

I kneeled next to her and cupped her cheek, causing her to flinch, "When are you going to realize that he doesn't really care about you, why can't you see he's not good enough for you?" I asked her as anger filled her eyes.

Kagome slapped my hand away "**Sesshomaru** does care about me, he loves me and I love him." She declared, using his name in spite of me.

I grinded my teeth "You do not love him and you will not say his name ever again." I ordered.

She scoffed "Why shouldn't I say Sesshomaru's name? Sesshomaru's the man I love and the man I want to marry." She mocked me.

My heart cracked at her words, I don't think I've ever been as livid as I was in that moment. I grabbed Kagome by the arm and jerked her to her feet, receiving a grunt of pain in return. She resisted as I dragged her toward my bedroom.

She used her free hand to pry my fingers off of her arm, causing her to fall back to the ground. She attempted to scramble to her feet but failed as I climbed on top of her and held her down.

"Stop fighting me!" I yelled at her.

She grabbed me by my shoulders to keep me away "No! I won't stop; I will never stop trying to get away from you! I am not yours to keep, I belong with Sesshomaru!" She yelled back at me.

In one movement I swept her from the ground and slammed her onto the wall, making her shriek in pain.

"You belong to me, and you are not getting away from me again." I demanded before dragging her into my bedroom.

…

_Kagome-_

Struggling was not helping my case at all apparently. Naraku succeeded in getting me to his bedroom, now I'm right back where I started; not that I got very far. He pushed me to the ground, I landed in front of the bed and sat up. I groaned as he locked the door.

"So what are you just going to kill me and spread my ashes all over Tokyo? Or are you just going to lock me in the basement and let me rot? Remember I have family and friends who would notice if I wasn't around." I reminded him.

He almost looked bemused by my rant "I do not plan on killing you; I plan on teaching you a lesson." He threatened.

I smirked as he stalked toward me "Oh really? Are you going to give me a head start on eleventh grade ELA?" I mocked.

He chuckled "You're not afraid of me; at least you're trying not to be." He pointed out as I stood up.

"Like I said, you're bark is bigger than your bite." I said as I moved away from him.

I groaned mentally once I met a dead end at his dresser, Naraku smiled at my disadvantage and picked me up by my hips then aggressively put me on the dresser, slamming me against the wall. He looked down at me with a smirk, obviously enjoying the look of uncertainty on my face.

Maybe I really was afraid of him…

He dipped his head down and kissed me roughly, his lips were cold aggressive; Sesshomaru's were warm and gentle.

I whimpered as his tongue entered my mouth without an invitation, I then flinched as he began unbuttoning my pants.

I felt like crying, but that wasn't an option, I couldn't show fear, not now; I had to be strong.

I broke his kiss and grabbed his wrists, "No." I demanded as I pulled his hands away.

He growled, "I'm afraid you don't have any say in the matter." He continued kissing me forcefully as I rationed whatever plan I could come up with in my head.

I decided to first resist.

I pushed him away but was instead pulled against him; he picked me up by my thighs once more and held me close. The next thing I felt was a rush and an impact to a cold wall.

I held back my whimper of pain as he took back my raw lips. He began pulling at my dark blue tank top, making me cringe. "I said no." I hissed. Noticing my reluctance, Naraku took it upon himself to rip it down the front, making me squeal.

After plucking off the spaghetti straps of what was left of my tank top his hand went around my back to fiddle with my bra strap.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" I growled I scratched at his hands and shoved him away.

He let me go for a slit second which was all it took for Naraku and I to fall to the ground. I realized my chances of escaping were slim, but in order to make sure that Sesshomaru is the one to take my virginity I would have to find a weapon. I looked around the room for a moment, then there it was; his bedside table.

I remembered going through his drawers one night while he was in the shower, I was looking for my cell phone, the cell phone he hid from me. Although I didn't find my cell phone in his bedside drawer I did find a pretty little hand gun which at the time I could never imagine using. However currently I wouldn't mind using it on my potential rapist.

I stood and began running towards my "Get out of rape." Free card but could only make it two steps before falling to the ground due to Naraku's hold on my ankle.

…

_Naraku-_

Kagome rolled on her back and glared at me as I stood above her.

I held out my hand "Need a hand?" I offered with a smirk.

"No thanks but a police officer would be nice." She said sarcastically as she helped herself up.

As she arose I took my chance and pinned her to the wall.

"I really should have seen that coming." She groaned before I kissed her again.

I smiled; I loved how perfectly her small body fit to mine. She was made for me, not for him.

However her cruel words haunted me, adding fuel to my anger.

"_Sesshomaru's the man I love and the man I want to marry."_

She will love me.

Her love will be real.

Eventually.

"_I am not yours to keep, I belong with Sesshomaru!"_

My anger refused to subside. I continued to devour her lips as I stripped myself down to my boxers while I continued to tear at Kagome's pants. During the time period in which she kicked and screamed at me to stop I managed to tear her shorts down the front to reveal silky panties, matching Kagome's bra.

"You know, ripping my clothes apart and slamming me against the wall multiple times isn't exactly turning me on Naraku." She said sarcastically.

I smiled "I'm sorry, I thought you liked it rough." I said, returning the sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes, "Not really, rape doesn't appeal to me either." She hissed.

I growled and ripped down the sides of her jean shorts out of anger, making her shriek.

I grinned "Don't knock it til' you try it." I teased as she glared at me.

After removing what was left of her shorts I carried the reluctant girl to my bed. I climbed on top of her with a sly look on my face as I held her down.

She clutched my shoulders as I kissed her collar bone and pulled at her black panties.

"Please don't Naraku, you promised you'd never hurt me." She pointed out.

"True but you promised there would be no more escape plans; I suppose we are both at fault." I said smoothly.

Kagome bit her lip as I continued to pull at her bra and panties.

She will love me.

I will be hers.

She will be mine.

I will be her first.

Kagome looked at me with anger in her eyes, I knew she wasn't going to submit; she will fight to the end.

Another thing I love about her.

She continued to kick and squirm, she kept me away by pushing against my bare chest. Somewhere in between all of this she must have wormed one of her soft legs in between mine. Once I felt a mass pain in my groin I realized Kagome had taken advantage of the position just as she took advantage of my attention being slightly pulled away from her, and pushed off of the bed.

As I landed on the white carpet with a _thud _

She immediately opened my night stand drawer and grabbed my handgun. She hopped over me only to fall to the ground after I grabbed her leg, there was no way was she getting away from me.

The gun escaped from her hand and fell out of her reach; she turned over on her back and glared at me as I climbed on top of her with a cocky smirk.

She squirmed under my grip as I held her down, I smiled at her "Now what were you doing going through my night stand?" I teased her.

She scoffed "I was looking for a condom." She said her voice thick with sarcasm and hate.

I couldn't help but laugh "So what were you going to do with my gun?" I asked her.

"What can I say? I saw it and I figured it would protect me from your sperm better than latex." She joked while still holding her glare, making me roll my eyes playfully.

I kiss her lips before whispering into her ear "Nothing is going to keep me away from you." She nearly hissed at me as I teasingly pulled at her skimpy underwear.

As I began to pull myself up Kagome pulled her legs up and gave a hard kick to my chest, giving her to opportunity to crawl backwards.

Standing on my knees, I grabbed her legs and pulled her towards me; but it was too late.

Kagome obviously knew her way around a gun and knew exactly what to do. She had turned the safety off, cocked it, and aimed it faster than I could blink.

I dropped her leg and threw my hands halfway in the air as she glared at me with her cold eyes.

This is the girl who was accepted in to my ELA class.

This is the girl who reminded me what's its like to have a great student.

This is the girl who I fell in love with.

This is the girl who was with another.

This is the girl who eventually came to be with me.

This is the girl who made my house into a home.

This is the girl who tried to leave me.

This is the girl who is aiming my own gun at me.

This girl is my Juliet.

"What are you going to do Kagome? Kill me with my own gun?" I asked with a smirk as she stood up.

She didn't say anything as she gathered her clothes and held the scraps to her chest; not taking her eyes off me and not taking her finger off the trigger.

I rose to my feet, "Where are you going to go Kagome? Home? Are you going to run back to him? You know I'll come back for you, I'll always find you. Don't forget what will happen to the boy if you run to the police. I don't see why you're letting your fears get in the way of what we have, we love each other Kagome." I told her as the gun shook in her trembling hands.

Kagome gripped the gun and glared at me, "You're wrong, I don't love you. My heart will always belong to Sesshomaru, and you will never hurt him or me again." She told me with assurance in her voice.

Then a loud bang pierced my ears, an impact to my chest pushed me to the ground, I watched as Kagome dropped my gun and ran out of the room. I listen to the front door open and shut as dark blood stained and pooled in the carpet.

I laid in the darkness of the room, the seconds of a minute going on like hours in a day. My glazed eyes fell on a blue string, the spaghetti strap from Kagome's tank top.

I then realized what I had done, or what I had attempted to do out of anger.

I had tried to _hurt _her, out of anger.

I _did _hurt her.

And so she hurt me.

I scared her.

She's still scared… Of me… Of my love… Of her love for me…

That's why she keeps running away.

I will take away her fear.

Sirens whaled in the distance as the room grew colder and darker.

My Juliet will love me.

…

Sesshomaru-

I could not manage to go to sleep, hours that felt like minutes ticked on and on. The clock read 4:24 and here I was in the living room, sprawled over the couch in the dark listening to the clock tick and the other various noises that came along with a big empty house.

My parents were off somewhere on separate family business trips and my brother was crashing at Koga house tonight. That surprised me due to the fact that those two were constantly bickering over girls and small stupid things.

Nonetheless tonight it was just me, insomnia, and the noises of the house.

Being submerged in virtual silence for so long I jumped a little at the sound of a door bell ringing.

The odds of me answering the door were doubtful at the moment considering the time, the probability that it was some insane person at the door, and the fact that I was falling into a relapse of depression as we speak.

However I answered it anyway out of boredom and a substantial amount of not caring whatsoever.

After opening the door I was meet by an impact to my chest and the familiar feel of small fists clutching my buttoned down shirt. I looked down and saw a veil of glossy raven hair that fell to a small waist.

"Ka- Kagome?" I questioned, wondering if it was all in my head.

She responded with uncontrollable sobs.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, I was imagining this right?

She lifted her head to reveal teary gray-blue eyes that I drove me nuts.

We sat down on the couch where I wrapped a blanket around her and pulled her to my chest. I questioned her on everything, and she told me everything.

She didn't cry after that.

However, she did still seem upset, "Well dammit." I groaned.

"What?" She asked.

"I never got the chance to hit him back." I whined.

Kagome paused for a minute, and then broke out into a fit of giggles. I smiled at her laughter that went on for several minutes until she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply.

It felt amazing to kiss her again, to have her back again; and to know that Naraku wouldn't be bothering us anymore.

We were in Italy the next week.

…

**Please read, I need your feedback.**

**First of all I'm sorry if I misspelled angel as angle in the past few chapters- I know the difference yes but I do write it wrong every once in a while and miss the mistake when I run through it. Terribly sorry if this mistake disturbs you or causes your parrot to become a vegan.**

**Second of all to answer your question three people that have asked me this: Yes I even called Naraku, Ronin a lot when I was first assigned the anime and started watching it, I didn't think he looked like a Naraku so I called him Ronin and no one knew who I was talking about. **

**Anyway it's really over! I can't actually believe it! This was my first and only series. In fact Everything is not what it Seems is sort of like a diary for me, I started this two years ago when I first started writing, I've never changed a thing in my first few chapters because this whole series shows how I've improved since I first started. Thank you guys so much for giving me the confidence to write for the past two years. It's been fun but I'm afraid I'm throwing in the towel after this one. **

**However, this one is up to you. I'm giving you guys a choice on whether or not to give Everything… Seems an epilogue, to see how Kags and Fluffy are doing a few years from now, BUT if I do make an epilogue there will be a cliff hanger and then I'm done! I know this because I've already made the plan for it, Kikyo shall be ****involved** because she's always **involved** in a scheme right? So comment or send me a message to let me know to continue or leave it be.

**Thank you!**


End file.
